


Caught By Your Past

by Passerby



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, AltMal, Altair x Malik, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fisting, M/M, Malik has a sister, OOC, Past Relationship(s), conspiracy against Malik, contemporary, mention of drug use, no Kadar, younger Altair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping the past forgotten is manageable as long as you don't get confronted with it head on, right? After all, what eyes can't see… But what if your past came right to your doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrasayf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrasayf).



> Eternal thanks to mrasayf for allowing me to use one of her pictures for CBYP. I dedicate this fanfic to you. :3  
> Also, there will probably be some explanation needed to be done at the end of this chapter, so feel free to read the meganote below as well, teehee.  
> Comments are always welcomed and loved. Now, without further ado, please, enjoy ;)

**A/N:** If you want to see more of **mrasayf** 's fantastic works, be sure to head over [here](http://mrasayf.tumblr.com/) (active) or to her [DA account](http://allahdammit.deviantart.com/art/Again-200409017). ;)

..

 

“Hey, Malik, we're here!” The man was greeted with a smile of his raven haired sibling that stood infront of the door he just opened. That was not the reason why he went rigid, though.  
_Oh Fuck._  
“Malik, this is Altair. Altair, this is Malik, my big brother.” The young petite woman continued, introducing them to each other. It was obvious that she's nervous about this. There was no doubt that she took this meeting as a very important event of her life. Yet, she still managed to lead the talk – more of a monologue, really – without stuttering.  
The introduction was flawless, too. The fact that she did not add anything to reveal Altair's connection to her was not a mistake by any means. There was no need for that. Because Malik already knew. She told him. And there was little doubt the guy standing infront of him, right next to Georgie did not know why he's there either.  
He was her about-to-be-a-boyfriend.  
And also his ex.  
_Damn it all._  
“Get the hell inside,” Malik grumbled into the floor and stepping aside, not looking at the brunette and certainly not at his sister, who must be currently seething for sure.  
“Malik!” Forementioned woman was shocked, but only for a second before she grabbed Altair and shoved them both into the flat, shutting the door. Aparently she did not want to make a scene infront of the neighbours. The door did not even close fully yet, though, before she gave Altair a quick apologetic glance and then proceeded to whip around in order to rip her brother a new one.  
Malik patiently waited for the oneslaught.  
“Okay. I know you're not much social…like at all. But this was deliberately rude.” She tried to keep it low - volume-wise and even with her language. However, Gie made up for the lack of both by a killer's tone of her words. There was no doubt about the fact that she'd gladly present her inner termagant was it not for Altair's presence. She still wanted to make a good impression. In malik's opinion, Gie honestly did not have to try so hard just because of this particular person. After all, it was never a factor that had any weight in anything that related to the man.  
“Try 'iI was rude and intended to be so'.“ Malik corrected her, nihilistically calm on the outside. That, of course, only made Georgie almost literally froth at her mouth.  
"He doesn't deserve this. You don't even know each other yet. You could at least try to be nice.” She continued in her litany, but Malik interrupted again:  
“We know each other.”  
“ _We know_ – you what?” The arguing obviously sent her to the phase where she was about to shove her brother's own words back down his throat by sarcastically parroting what he said, but the 'Malik ex machina' stole the wind out of Gie's sails.  
“Where from?”  
“We just know each other.” Malik nipped the oncoming hurl of questions in the bud resolutely and that was the end of discussion – for now and hopefuly for any other future attempts as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I bet you're about to strangle me now. Yes, there's no Kadar and instead of him, there's Malik's SISTER who's name is GEORGIE?! Uh yesss... I can actually understand that all of you are fuming right now, ready to practice your assassin skills on me. BUT! As much as I can explain, when I wrote this thing (the first time, even now rewriting it again) I just did not see Kadar fitting in there. Yet, I needed a third person and of a 'Malik's close family' nature. Also, sausage party did not seem right for that either and more importantly, considering all the facts that're yet hidden behind the curtain, it was crucial for the character to be a girl (at least in my opinion, but you'll eventually see what I'm talking about).
> 
> The name. Damn. The. Name. I swear, at first I tried to find some 'Kadar sounding' female version of the name, but none of them fit (yeah I go with the feeling most - if not all - of the time). But hey, I'm not against changing the current name if you guys give me a good tip. How about that? ;)
> 
> "Okay, but why the completely unrelated fuckup such as 'Georgie' that just simply does not fit next to 'Malik' and 'Altair' at all?"  
> After an exhausting name-search season, I was so done with that as a whole to be honest. On top of that, back then my fingers literally shook with desire to write my ideas down. And for that I needed one female name. So, my mind, awesome as it is, came up with the name of a female heroine of a romance-oriented book I liked a lot when I was a teen for whatever reason.  
> Fastforward to now an I've used the name 'Georgie' for Malik's sister for so long taht I just did not mind the different origins of characters' names' as much as before.
> 
> Tadaaah! Explaining done, lots of assassins still after my neck so I think it's time to draw the curtains and inconspicuously hide my hide now. See ya withoutallyourdamnthatssharpweaponry soon.
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another part ready for angry assassins! *throws it to them as a peace offering and runs faaar away* Anyway, hope you're gonna like it. We're certainly not done here. ;)
> 
> All the love and sharpy things that are not pointed at me,
> 
> from your Passerby :*

They were all sitting around a dining table, mostly finished with meat and diligently eating their vegetable that was left of their dinner now. Well, not everyone. Altair tried to hide his dislike for peas behind shuffling the food back and forth on his plate, earning an annoyed glare from Malik for that. Georgie did not mind. She cooked it and was careful to make it all perfect, true, but hey, not everybody has to like peas, right? If somebody had a right to be angry about the pea shuffle with Altair as a director, it was her and she was not. Instead, she discreetely attempted to kick Malik's leg under the table to stop the glaringfest. But either she mistook Malik's limb with the table leg or her brother was an idiot. More than usual, that is.

„So, how long has it been since you guys saw each other?“ Yea, she knew it was not smooth change of a topic and on top of that basically the same thing she already asked once already in the span of last twenty minutes, but you got only one choice of how to approach stuff with Malik in question. You gotta say whatever you want to know in a form that's straight to the point. No need to sneak around the topic at first before asking, since it'll only annoy her brother _mad_ , not to mention his follow-up use of distract, disarm, dissapear tactic. However, if you choose to go straight to the point, you have a higher percentage of an actual answer to the question and as a bonus, with no avoiding the question from Malik's person, glare, literal quip or, at worst, dead silence.

„We saw each other by the door, my dear sister. I'm sure you do remember.“ Well, nobody said the actual answer was any better than the other alternatives.

„You know what I meant.“

„I'm not so sure. Obviously I missunderstood. Maybe some linguistic classes would be to your advance?“ Malik unhurriedly took a forkful of veggies and finished chewing like their parents tought them before taking a sip from his glass of wine.

„My language skills are just fine, thank you very much.“ Gie, on the other hand proudly presented the behavioral patterns of plebeians - also known as university students - pointing her fork at him defiantly when she argued back.

„Not sure they would help her since you're such a shining example right now.“ The brunette, who sitting on Mali's left and opposite to Gie, added his own bit to the conversation, too. That was a cue for Malik's eyebrow to rise. But Altair was obviously not done, he just needed to gulp down his own sip of wine before continuing:

„I don't remember you being such a dick back then.“

* * *

 

Malik's eyes narrowed. Yes, he changed. Such things happen. No wonder, all past events considered. He _needed_ the questioning to stop, though. Priority number one. Clean cut always did the job the best. Better be swift and precise than to leave it ending up like Altair's plate's content. And did he have to mention their past again? There was no surer way to cheer his sister on in her investigation – just when Malik smacked her sniffing nose with newspapers so nicely.

„You did not take a good look then. I'm very much a male.“ Making it sound as brief of a meeting as possible was the best sensible option in this situation. Somebody had to do the damage control here, after all.

That being said, there was still no chance that his sister would pass such an in on the 'shared past' matter that Altair presented.

„So it must've been quite a while, right? Also, you know Malik studied linguistics at uni. That's awesome! Less for me to explain to you,“ she smiled widely at the brunette, but there could be no mistaking it. Malik recognized it for what it really was. She was gathering intel, sorting data and trying to fit them into a timeframe, filing every single one of them at the same time.

It seemed that Altair's brain managed to catch up with the fact as well, if the almost imperceptible wince was anything to go by. Obviously, he already regreted how much he said, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

_Novice._

Out of the three of them, Altair was the one who should go join some linguistic classes, or even better, communication-mastery ones. He actually did back then. That's how the two of them met after all. The lessons apparently did not stuck in his brain, though. Malik was shocked.

Not.

 

He shot Malik a subtle look – at least as subtle as one can be in a room holding three people total – to gauge the man's reaction to his fuck-up. But the man only returned Altair's glance with a composed look.

 _His fucking masks_.

Altair hated them back then and he hates them now, still. He liked it much better when those were off, when Malik's face was…

_What the even hell?_

He hastily turned his eyes towards Georgie and got a shock when he was met with her brown eyes directly and straight away, too. Intent on him. Altair hoped she turned her attention on him just then. Would be better than her seeing him silently apologising to Malik and the blackhaired linguist equally soundlessly comunicating how to deal with this all back – aka behaving like there is nothing to talk about.

Yes, that will be for the best. He was here with Gie, after all, right? No need to talk about something long gone, definitely not in their situation. After all, only a fool would want to screw up a relationship with such girl because of what happened ages ago.

So, he pretended that he could not see the obvious question in Gie's eyes and even pasted the best interested look he could muster on when saying:

„Did you mentioned a dessert before?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments are loved and cherished ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame any and all fuckups in text on my illness, lol. Like seriously, cannot think straight properly. Hope you'll still like it, guys.  
> P.S.: Yes, this part is short but I swear I'll make it up to you, guys.  
> Love ya.

Malik knew for a fact that the other man's pretense of interest in the dessert was not hard to pull off. Altair was Hulk for sweets. Or a puppy. Choose your prefered homewrecker. Still, it worked and that's what truly mattered, he conceded. Georgie looked like she swallowed a spider for a second, but she went to bring the pie that was cooling in the fridge anyway. Malik knew for certain that if he himself had tried the same method, she would just burn him with prompt 'I'm your sister, not an idiot.' glare, closely followed by a 'No answers? No desert.' raise of an eyebrow.

 

The fact that her brother actually got out of his lair to participate in socializing would normally surprise Georgie to no end. Of course, she did threaten him with bodily harm in case he'd want to hermit his life away in the sole presence of his laptop again instead, before she left to meet with Altair at the market.  
She was still surprised Malik did not leave them after the cheery welcome they recieved at the door, though.  
She and Altair grabbed a coffee outside, before they headed back to the flat for the big introducing event of the day. What she did not take into account was the possibility Malik and Altair would already know each other. The chance was so slim that even an ant would have trouble to squeeze its ass into such a narrow space. But they did. And quite obviously so.  
Yes, the first few minutes did not tell her nothing at all about their aquitance to the other, but the slight hints were dropped bit by bit the more time they had to interact. In a small flat such as this one, interaction was a necessity or more like something you cannot avoid.  
As much as her brother was trying to keep her in the dark about Altair and their shared past, Malik was not entirely successful. What she'd bet her most cherished highheels on was that it could not be anything recent. She lived with Malik. And even when she wasn't home all the time, there was no way she could miss a new person in her brother's life. He was that socially awkward.  
The last 'new' person was Mark – Malik's boyfriend. And that was what – three and a half years ago? Poor guy didn't last long either. They were almost constantly patching things up towards the end of it, too. Still trying to make it work. After one year of the struggle they gave up. Or probably just Malik since Mark was so into her brother she was at first sceptical if the guy was mentally…you know, all there. They were talking about her brother here after all. But Mark genuinely cared about Malik and Malik, after a long time of bacheloring his way though his life, seemed glad to have someone next to him – let it be said he'd never admit that, still.   
Her precious older brother wasn't quite as content even with Mark there like she could remember him from the old days. The times when he was genuinely happy was a thing of the past before Mark came along. That being said, Mark and Malik were able to create a joined front that worked quite efficiently and made them – Malik in particular – visibly more even-tempered and even relaxed in their life (at least in the first years). As much as she still missed her brother's heartfelt laugh which was even back then just a memory covered in thick layer of dust, he and Mark were better together than Malik alone. Because Malik alone equaled a living representation of workaholism in its finest.

She didn't have much ins on the reason of their break up except of that falling apart detail. Malik kept his silence on the matter yet again and Gie had to accept the fact she will not know the real reason, whether she liked it or not, in the end.

Looking back at those years, Gie could not get a hang of what part of Malik's past did _Altair_ belong to...

When did such details ever discouraged her, though, right? She'll watch them with an eagle eye and get her answers - sooner or later. Because something was seriously smelling like a bad fish here and it was not the food she cooked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! This is me, back again and making it up to you for the last short part I posted, as promised.

„Green, right?“ was the yelled question, that came from the kitchen.  
„Yes, please!“ Georgie's voice answered back, settling for a slightly lower volume, but still loud enough to be heard back.  
Altair grabbed a teabag from an appropriate box then, spontaneusly thinking how come that Malik tolerated such thing in their kitchen. The guy - man now - was always a black coffee guy, but damn, let him ever catch you using teabags instead of „proper tea“. He won't ever take you seriously after that.  
Wait.  
Have not. Have not taken you seriously. Who knows how he reacts now. It was not like Malik to change his ways but yeah, who knows.  
His hand was midway the move to grab the teabag that was merrily swimming in the hot water he poured over it, in order to toss it in the trashbin, to suddenly stop. A glint in his eyes, might have partially given away his intentions to anyone who knew him good enough – what a coincidence noone like that was around to see it. He grabbed both mugs in his hands, one with his own coffee, the other full of Georgie's green tea. With the teabag still in it. Then he set on his merry way back into the living room.  
His mischief was a shortlived one, though, since Malik was not in the room anymore. There was only Gie, sitting with her back currently turned to him, reading some papers, probably for her next exam.  
„Here,“ He set her tea on the table infront of her, kissing the top of her head while leaning over her. She answered with a thankful smile.  
„Your brother got bored of a family time?“ He should've leave it be. But it was pretty normal to ask what happened when instead of coming to the two people you saw sitting there just few minutes ago, there's only one left. That said, Altair should probably be glad he and Georgie are finally alone and shut up, instead.  
He set his own mug on the table as well, unbeknownst to him just in time, too.  
„Neah. He's having withdrawal symptoms so he left. Probably typing some poor guy's ass off.“ She turned another page in the book, taking a sip of her tea.  
Altair, on the other hand, had trouble to keep his eyes in their eyesockets.  
_How could she say that so calmly?! Or did he hear wrong?_  
However, 'typing' and 'ass' in the same sentence did not seem the most probable phrase you'd use. On the other hand, his mind _must've_ played with him. Because there was no way she would be so blasé about Malik „tapping some poor guy's ass“. Right?  
„What?!“  
It never hurt to ask. Just to make sure. His tone had to sound a little bit off, though, because Gie stopped reading and looked at him directly.  
„What?“ She was obviously confused about what earned such a reaction from him, when it dawned at her. Now _her_ eyes were wide as saucers.  
„No! Oh my – !“ She looked so shocked, then suddenly bursting with a fit of laughter. „I mean…damn, Altair, you thought –“ and this time she only snickered. Then she added with a grin: „No, I said 'typing'. As in giving hell to somebody again for their grammar or limited vocabulary. He's like that, workaholism and all. Whenever he does not send enough sinners in hell for that, he grumbles and glowers all day.“ Gie explained with ease. It also meant enough time for Altair to recover from the embarrassing misunderstanding he aired in the open.  
„Yeah, his scowl's been a well-known thing. Not a permanent one, though. Does he really torture all the poor guys?“ Now, they were openly starting to gossip like parents do when showing the most inapropriate photos of their progeny to the others.  
„He's the Spanish Inquisition – unfortunately, not the Monty Python's one. That one's at least funny.“  
„Let me guess. Turned his sarcasm into the work of art instead, huh?“  
„You don't even wanna know. That being said, I definitely gotta use the 'typing' pun now. Just wait till Malik tries to have the upper hand in conversation with me again.“ She looked so excited about it that Altair almost expected Gie to burst into Malik's room to make the wheels turning faster herself. In the end she managed to compose herself, though, proceeding to continue occupying green beanbag, even though she put the forementioned lists of papers away, leaving them on the table, her attention obviously moved past them.  
„Don't know how come I did not thought about _that_ myself.“ The darkhaired woman grabbed her mug again with a slight frown that still would stand no chance against her brother's.  
„Must be the lack of his current sexlife. Wouldn't've guessed Mark did such a number on him. Malik did not look heartbroken after they split.“  
_When? Mark? As in he? Okay, this name would be hard to interpret as a girl's one. So they knew about Malik?_  
His curiosity got better of him.  
„So you know he's…“  
„Gay? Yeah, He told us long ago. Though it took graduating uni for him to do that.“  
Yeah, he always had to be sure about everything, have a plan B at ready, learn each school subject to the tiniest details. Altair knew very well why the man waited so long with the confession. Malik wanted to have a solid ground to stand on. just in case.  
He also realized they were talking about Malik the whole time. Better to change the topic.  
„And what did you do with such an elder brother?“ As good of a bridge in conversation as any.  
„I tried to be his biggest pain in the ass in retaliation.“ And that made them both laugh like little kids after suceeding at some conspiracy. It was a surprise they did not highfive it.

It felt good that they were on the same page most of the time, understood each other well.  
The ease with which he could chat with Gie about anything... it was letting him forget all the mistakes he ever did.  
He could relax next to her.  
It was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having such fun writing this part. I'm actually still grinning.  
> 'njoy. :)

Even though Malik and neither Altair shared with her even one plain information such as when did they meet, Georgie deduced it had to be in times long gone, after consulting all of her memories of sharing this flat with her antisocial grouchy sibbling.  
Yet, there was no doubt it could not be just a passing meeting even with what has been said the day she and Altair arrived here. She noticed the way they were able to comunicate some things (like not telling her anything about their shared past) without opening mouth. That alone spoke of them knowing each other well. Admitedly, they were pretty stealthy with those scarce looks, but she wasn't born yesterday. She knew the secretive and stubborn man. She learned to notice even the slightest nuances in anything he did.  
Hence, the look that both men shared almost right at the beginning of Altair's visit? So not escaping her. It did not matter that the look was swiftly followed up with mouths tighty shut (at least about any shared past). To the contrary, the more alluring the riddle was to her. Even though they obviously haven't seen each other for a long time – not to mention their dislike towards each other – they seemed to just…slide back into a pattern which must've been known well enough, otherwise they wouldn't've slid back into it so easily. It would've been overgrown with weeds and long forgotten insteady, by now. However, their actions were proofs to the contrary. So, the detective work began.  
She tried to spy on both fronts, then confronting them head on again, getting each of them alone, dead set on getting her answers. She applied more careful approach in Altair's case – she wanted to date the guy, after all, she didn't need to make the guy feel uncomfortable around her. When that did not work, she pulled a harsh smackdown on her brother.  
But Malik kept silent as always when –  
Her mind froze in the middle of the brainstorming. Then tackled the discovery to the ground before it could escape her.  
\- _when it came to something important.  
Like his personal matters. What was it though?_  
She'll find it out. Now, when she knew which button to push, it's gonna be easier.  
So, Malik may have not tell her a thing, nope. But in the end, there was no need for that to reveal the lead in which direction's her search should follow.  
If anyone could see Georgie now, they'd say she's the proverbial cat that just ate the canary.  
And what a yummy canary it was, she could taste it.  
Talking about „tasting“…her stomach growled.  
_Yeah, sure, buddy, let me grab a snack then._  
She could stop the thoughtstorm for a bit anyway, now that she reached one step closer to solving this. She picked herself from a desk seat she's been sitting on and left her room. Proceeding to ignore some kind of argument that was happening in the livingroom, continuing on her merry way through the hall until a right treshold told her to step over into a welcoming embrace of their kitchen room.  
Georgie was reconciled with them almost constantly arguing or at least nagging each other for some time now. At first, she was kind of freaked out about that – afraid that this whole meeting was a very bad idea and that it'll surely ruin everything. Right from the day one it was clear neither of the boys (and yes, they acted as such when around each other, so she could very well call them that) is gonna back down when provoked. Hence, instead of dealing with adults, Georgie had a „golden“ opportunity to get used to nagging, ribbing, snarkfests or warning glares - not necessarily in that particular order, neither all of them sharing the same crimescene. But in the end both Altair and Malik turned out to be the dogs that barked at each other but did not bite. All heads stayed on their respective necks, so she acknowledged and accepted each of their nagging-the-other-till-the-utter-loss-of-composure sessions.  
_Shame they still have to eat when constantly at each other's throat..._  
Gie though, when she looked at the space where they stored all pastry. Empty. The door to the pantry closed, accopmanied with an "what can you do" sigh. Moving on to the fridge, then, it is.  
Except... the other shoe dropped.

If the pantry was void of anything snackable, the fridge was a wasteland.  
Her stomach grumbled moodily, yet again.  
_Yeeesh, I know, dammit, you can stop it. Damn._  
She backtracked through the hall resignedly to stop at the livingroom entrance just in time to hear Malik say:  
„One more word and you're sleeping on the couch tonight!“ Gie had to smirk at that. As if she'd listen to Malik's demand to kick Altair out of her bed. Theoretically speaking, of course. Actually, Altair might've like sleeping on an actual couch. He was currently sleeping in her room, yes, but on the floor. He was a gentleman about that, even though she would not mind if he wasn't.  
But for him to get some proper rest on the couch they'd have to have one in the first place anyway. She could not fathom how come Malik forgot about that, considering he was, you know, standing in the livingroom where, in ordinary residences at least, the forementioned piece of furniture usually takes up noticable chunk of space.  
She grinned in a completely unsisterly way. Altair really riled him up this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Considering the fact I had the most of this part already written, it took me a surprising amount of time to get it in a proper form, duh. -.-  
> Anyway, comments are food for me, so if you leave a little snack here after reading this I promise I'll behave like at least partially docile animal (lol)

"One more word and you're sleeping on the couch tonight!“ Malik put one hand on his hip, the forefinger of the other stabbing into Altair's chest. As if this would ever work on Altair.  
It reminded the brunette of the old times when they were studying at uni, when they lived together. The words also tempted him to remind Malik that now, they are not together, so only the man's sister could threaten him with such words. He genuinely could not wrap his head around Malik forgetting such thing – along with the missing couch. It was so atypical for the man that Altair did not even know where to begin. But to be fair, he did provoke Malik more than usual. A little bit. It was not his fault he knew how to make Malik's hackles rise and for some reason, feeling the urge to do so with each passing hour, not to mention day.  
To make the situation even worse (or better, depends on the viewpoint, really), Altair realized he likes the fact Malik switched to such state way too much to correct the man currently staring agrily at him. So instead of that he defiantly folded his arms on his chest, closing the distance between their faces, resulting in their noses ending up barely two inches apart from each other. No, he's gonna enjoy this.  
"Oh yeah? Make me!” He answered to Malik's deathglare with a provocation of his own. Not only words, but even his own eyes flashed with challenge.

None of them really took notice of Gie standing at the room's entrance. Not until she spoke to them, that is:  
“Gonna go get some food from the store. Want me to get you something?”  
“No, we're fine,” Altair called back for them both. He expected the other man to say something to the contrary just to oppose him, but Malik kept his silence going, continuing the staredown without a single blink of an eye. Oh, it was on. Altair mirrored him back.  
“'Kay, be right back. Don't kill each other while I'm out.” That were the last words from further down the hall they could hear before the main doors clicked signalizing she left.

 

“Guys?! What the hell?!” The words, full of disbelief, shot through the thick atmosphere of the kitchen like a bullet, still only partially successful at tearing through the heaviness that clogged the air in there. Still, it was a cold shower alright for both of them aparently.  
Georgie was standing at the room's threshold, hands full of groceries and eyes skipping between Altair and Malik, both looking thoroughly battered. The sight rendering her utterly dumbfounded. She did not expect that. Not after so many arguments with no physicaly violent outcome.  
Malik used the current moment of surprise, kicking Altair off him and rised to his feet as a follow up move even if a bit unsteadily. He wiped at the blood that was running down from his split lip, heaving a deep breath when finally managing to properly straighten up.  
The brunette stayed lying on the floor, only turning on his back with a slight howl of pain while doing so, not moving an inch after that. The only evidence of him being still alive were his open, blinking eyes. Then he checked the bruise on his cheek – one of the injuries he shared with Malik – with his hand and groaned.  
“Welcome home, sis,” Malik mumbled, quite calm surprisingly. She did not care.  
“Welcome my ass! You just fought with my boyfriend!” Gie knew she might've maybe overdid it with calling Altair that since they did not talk about this – she and Altair – after all, not yet. But it'd just flown out of her mouth, her mind coming up with the word when she needed some kind of describtion of their relationship.  
“Yeah, I did. The answer to both of your questions without a questionare.” Yeah, and Malik had to speak up as if reviewing a very boring book again, all composure up and going strong.

“Shut it, smartass.” Malik did not pay much attention to her, though, more interested in the bruises and cuts he recieved. At least he pretended so. Hence, before he even saw it, a cuff landed on his head. He cursed with gusto and thought to himself of who else did still get slapped in order to get them in line at thirty-two. By a younger sister no less.  
“C'mon, get up, you.” Georgie went over to Altair then, who watched tho whole „slapping time“ from snake's perspective.

“You're not gonna hit me, too, are you,” He was making sure, deciding to providentially stay on the floor a little bit longer, until she answers him. Just in case. Not that one cuff could really hurt him, but why should he recieve a hit more when he could avoid it, right?  
“I will if you tempt me too much.” It did not sound so threatening as when she spoke to Malik. Apparently, she was slowly loosing up the steam.  
Seeing that he hoisted himself up – just to hear each and every bone in his body bitching about such movement. At least those who had the pleasure to take part in his and Malik's disagreement. Though, „disagreemet“ is not a word the brunette would use…  
“So, what happened here?”

Malik was thinking about how to answer to that exactly. He was hundred percent sure that the truth was not an option, though. Just the thought of it was absurd. What would she possibly say to: “First, our discussion got to the physical level, then we were trying to eat eachother french-style out of the blue and finally I hit him again just few second before you got here.”? He alone could not make proper sense out of what transpired here. His sister would not have much better chance to understand that. And he was not an asshole as much as she currently and most probably thought so.  
“Our discussion just got out of our hands a little,” He decided to go with a shorter and more vague version of the truth. It definitely was much wiser answer if anyone asked him.  
The fact that he spoke first sealed his faith – and deathwish. He was officially marked as a target by her stare that followed his words like a hound did its prey.  
Why not play the bad guy.  
Of course, that was the time when Altair groaned in pain quietly again. Still, it sounded as if you fired a cannon in the silence that reigned in the kitchen. Apparently he already had a chance to realize any movement won't be exactly a cakewalk, not to mention the cut lip.  
“Gie, can I talk to you?” Was that Altair deciding to say his bit about this? Malik hoped the brunette does not plan to proudly present their dirty laundry to his sister. He and Altair quit long time ago, anyway. Telling your future partner you slept with her brother? Not a wise idea. True, there was not much of anything „wise“ in Altair, but the darker man trusted he was not an utter idiot either.  
Maybe he truly wanted to only smooth things up with her, though. Altair always got away with anything pretty easily after all.  
Lucky asshole.  
Malik just grumbled something about needing a coffee, turning around to the coffeemaker, his back towards them in a clear declaration that they could have any other room for their big talk, being done with the issue himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, let me tell you…translating your own notes, that you've written in your native language (at least two years prior to such moment) to English is the worst kind of evil. Translating? Yes, no problemo. Translating my own mess of words? I'd rather hire a person just for that and I'm not even kidding. I'm always having such fun doing this…Not. But duh, I'd better stop bitching. I do love this fanfic – it's one of my babies, after all.  
> Anyway, there you go, another chapter up! Feel free to leave comments :)

Georgie had an inkling to what Altair wanted to talk about. When they got into the livingroom, Gie saw the expression the man was wearing and it only confirmed her suspicion. That's why she hurried to start the conversation herself first, so as to have a chance to explain and apologise.  
“I'm sorry. I know we didn't talk about it yet, but I thought that since we're getting there it's not so much of a mistake to call you my boyfriend. We are getting there, right?”

 

The words froze Altair in the middle of a thought process for a while. He had no idea what she was talking about. Not until she mentioned „boyfriend“. Then, he was unable to say his prepared speech for a whole lot of different reasons. Or maybe just one.  
The thing was, he did not expect to meet Malik here. Or ever again. Definitely not here, though. And even then, as much as he tried to not to be affected by it, some things you could have no power over, it seemed.  
“Yes. No.” Each word was a shot in an opposite direction. He forced his mind to calm down so his brain could come up with something that had both head and tail again. Like licking into Malik's mouth not even five minutes ago. He could still taste him. And he wanted more. _Needed_ more. Every accidental touch they shared felt right. Not necessarily like sparks setting of every time you get close or shit like that. More like…a warm feeling of connecting with something that belonged with you. Something you've been missing without even realizing you missed exactly that. Not until then. Even freakin' arguing with him felt right.  
The whole situation was so messed up right now. He was supposed to feel this towards Gie. He was here with Malik's sister, not the man himself, after all. Gie, who was standing infront of him, waiting for him to elaborate. Say more to…? Oh. _Oh, right._  
“At first I meant it like that, yes.” Altair's eyes caught on the raven hair framing her attarctive face and brown eyes only one shade lighter than Malik's. And _that_ exactly was the problem.  
_One shade lighter than Malik's._  
“The thing is…” He continued when taking notice of Gie's nervous, yet patient look. “We can't anymore. I can't anymore.” Going to the details of why exactly might be suicidal, but he felt the need to be as fair about this as was safe. Quite contrary to his previous relationships, no doubt about that – at least in terms of breaking things up. Mostly, he stuck to the essential sentences. In translation, he was known to even sometimes simply say only “let's just break up” and that was it. He was different now, though. This was different, too.  
“You-” Georgie barely started a sentence when stopping again. It seemed like something clicked in her mind just then, sending the previous question in the gutter while another one came up. A different one and apparently much more important. For some reason it took her a while to voice it, though:  
“Have you ever study with Malik?”  
Altair's eyebrows moved several levels up in one rise. He did not expect _that_. Surely, nobody could even blame him for that since there was no context whatsoever that would explain why she's asking such thing and now.  
Gie, on the other hand looked as if somebody or someone enlightened her, hence, the question totally made sense and wasn't off topic at all. Only it actually was. That being said, she did not look nervous at all anymore. To the contrary, to be honest. Calm and composed, at least if you ignored one corner of her mouth that was on its way to reach the level of „amused“. Talk about something being fishy here. But she could hardly figure them out without them saying anything, could she?

_Almost anything, you mean._

His ever helpful mind supplied him with Malik's voice to correct him.  
“Why?” It was not hard to guess that now was the time for him to thread softly.  
“Have you?” Gie persisted and after a while he was overcome by his own curiosity about what did Gie thought she'd found.  
“Yes?” As far as the brunette knew, Malik've never told his family about them. Neither did Altair to his own.  
“When did you find out you love him?” She could not be so sure about this as much as she looked. _He_ was not sure until then. But there was no denying her that Gie was not afraid to bet all her money on one card.  
“What?!”  
“When did you find out you love him?” Or maybe she could. It was easy to see there was no chance of telling her some made up story and her eating it up hook, line and sinker. Altair did tell her that he's bisexual right from the start, so it was not like he could claim he's straight and be done with it either. Not to mention he wouldn't be able to do that to her. So, the only thing he could do as of now was to get something out of this of his own.  
“Why are you asking?”  
“Just wondering…” Also known as a clear indication that he was not gonna get any information for free. She might be practising a combination of poker face and empty hands on him right now, but he could really use some intel on Malik. The man was currently like sudoku with no numbers at all given to start with.  
This pair of brown eyes was telling him there was a loaded source of informations within an arm's reach. He just needed to make the move, reach out. Meaning, admitting his interest. But it was not like she didn't know already. Not really.  
He still could not wrap his head around the fact she took it in stride so easily, since he was supposed to be with her, not with Malik. That was the idea of this whole family meeting after all. Was there something more to it that he didn't know and Georgie did? Altair had no idea. Now she's trying to help him on top of that. At least it looked like that. What was in it for her except maybe a less grouchy brother, though? Who is he kidding, Malik's gonna be even more snappy if they ever successfuly patch things back up again.  
All things said and considered, there was nothing for him to loose here now. The petite young woman who was standing infront of him probably knew even the colour of his underwear – and not because of the fact they shared a room.  
“Wondering about what?”  
And there was almost a shine emanating out of her when she answered:  
“Why did my brother let you go.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second (and a little bit shorter) part (yeah, I know) that's written today. Just because I can. And also because I got some heartwarming responses. They could not go unanswered. Love it, hate it, heart it, print it and then proceed to tear it, do whatever; it'll still stay here still, teehee.  
> Seriously, though. 'njoy. :)

Okay. Now it was clear she knew about them. And what she didn't know yet, she probably suspected. He didn't even try to ask her why she thought that Malik was the one ending it and not him. He was beginning to suspect it must be some kind of a sixth sense developed exclusively by sisters only.  
“What are you implying?” _Implying?!_ Damn, he's in Malik's presence only a few days and his vocabulary is transmutating already. An intensive stare of dark eyes reminded him of another pair which was alike again. As if kicking him where it registered in order for things to finally click together in his brain.  
A talk with Malik will be necessary. But first things first. Since he was here with Georgie, he could gather some intel before going to the actual warzone. He also wanted to know how much _exactly_ did she know. It was her turn to answer some questions anyway.  
"So...” At first he got all out _stuck_ , unable to ask the question. It was one thing being aware that she knew and both sides silently acknowledging it. Actually asking her about it, hence, also admitting it aloud, was entirely another one. Strange how you suddenly get to feel such insecurity. Altair was never like that. Always flinging his sexuality and stuff left and right with no care in the World. Present him with the idea of admitting his relationship with Malik aloud _to_ _his sister_ , though, and there's a lump shoved inside his throat. He genuinely cared for her. Since she did not throw anything at his head so far, he just went for it:  
“How do you know about us? Did Malik tell you or something?”  
“Malik? Don't joke. He wouldn't tell me even if he'd just go for a newspaper to the store nearby.” Okay, that was probably exaggerating it a little bit and both of them knew it but it was still fitting, describing Malik's extremely reticent and secretive nature.  
“So how-” He did not even get to finish his question when his raven-haired to-be-conspirator readily answered, most probably reading his mind. Girls and their superpowers and what not.  
“Behaviour patterns.”  
“Hell, now you just sound like him...” He howled like a wounded animal, half sounding like exactly that, and half muffling his laughter. Georgie did not bother with such niceties, instead laughing freely straight away. The atmosphere in the livingroom was completely relaxed all of a sudden.  
It seemed Malik was like an epidemy. Everyone who found themselves in his vicinity were changing like seasons, mirroring his word choices, impoverishing (and that was definitely a word Malik would like, it might even be in his word-porn collection) the numbers of the World's plebes that knew basic English only.  
Oh, he'd like that, for sure. Getting rid of the 'sawdust-filled hamster transporters'. Even though, that one particular memory of Malik calling idiots exactly that, bringing new surge of laughter with it, it also reminded Altair that he was still at square one. That being the fact that he had to to pull one over on Malik first, otherwise he stood no chance at all against the man. He'll need a help with that, what with current situation and all.  
„You're gonna help me, right?“ He looked Georgie straight in the eyes, not daring to use his puppy-eyes supper power on her, but being very close to it.  
„You serious? You'll need every bit of help you can get; I'm already in. And stop it. You make me wish for a dog and Malik wouldn't like the idea.“  
Okay, maybe he _did_ try to emotionally blackmail her a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little teaser for the next part - you will SO like what's coming next ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know how the heck did I even completed this part. The first "half" of it was easy enough, really, but the second is kinda mess I'm afraid. You'll see by yourselves. Hopefully, you'll still like it. If you have any words to share, feel free to do so in the comments section below. I love to discuss whatever.  
> 'njoy.

„C'mon, Malik…“ Hot air brushed his ear along with the persuading words. A shiver run through his whole body in reaction, his flesh wanting so much to listen, to obey…

„I know you can do it,“ The voice continued, seducing him further under its power. As if there was a way to get stuck any deeper in this. No. Not for Malik.

„For me…“ Smart fingers moved this time even deeper, knowing exactly the right spot. He barely held his vocal reaction in.

A lick of a wet tongue scalded the back of his neck, burning the base of it right to the hairline. „Please, baby…“

Oh, how would Malik gladly sock him one for that endearment. He did not like these nicknames of his, they got on his nerves. It was just…too girly.

Except now. Because now…

It didn't sound near as damn annoying, teasing - mocking even, as usual, no matter the real intention.

No. This time…

It felt like caring.

Embracing him, protecting him. Warming him up from the inside to the point of another shiver.

„Open up for me.“

And he did. He _so_ did.

The slick fingers slipped in an inch forward, forcing a half-restrained moan out of him. He turned his head to the side, seeking…reassuration of some kind. That he did good. That _he_ …

It was probably easy to catch the vibe of him feeling vulnerable and insecure, because there was a languid kiss ready to be given to him the second his mouth got close enough.

He twisted his body as much as was possible in order to be able to wound his arm around the brunette's neck and pull him in even closer.

Malik was flushed in the face. From the hot air surrounding them. Strain from the stretching. Embarassment when the flaming hazel eyes looked straight into his…

He was a total wreck, almost utterly gone already.

The only thing anchoring him was a large hand placed on his hip, rubbing small soothing circles into his burning-hot skin. At that moment, just like that, Malik knew he could trust that. Trust Altair.

He would never harm him. Not intentionally. Yet, Malik was already way too deep to even wonder about weather he'd let that happen or not. Pretending that he still had a choice in the matter was pointless, they were already way past such time.

„Malik…“ A bead of sweat trickled down Altair's temple and his breath was labored almost as much as Malik's own now. The brunette could hardly suppress a groan when Malik's insides squeezed his fingers in reaction to the sight.

„Let me in…“ The bite in the neck was tender, yet it flashed through his body like a lightning. Altair had four fingers in him already, teasing the rim with his thumb from the outside as well. Nosing at the back of Malik's neck didn't help matters any. Well, it _would_ usually help, but Malik already felt stuffed to the brim. Like a damn turkey on Thanksgiving Day. Altair's hands weren't small by any means. Who could've guess the fact would play such an important role one day.

He tried to relax his muscles some more, but the only result was that the tip of Altair's thumb dipped a little into him before being expelled again. No sweet words, no kisses, no nipping, neither squeezing him where it counted mattered.

Though, he wanted so much to…and his body wanted to please Altair as well. But it just did not seem physically possible. It was not. For all the porn videos with fisting looking like a quite an easy one to ride with enough lube and preparation, it sure as hell was not.

Then Altair's fingers hit the ridiculous bundle of nerves inside of him again. And Malik was so strung up by that time, the simple push was enough to shove him off the edge. He was gone the very same second.

Malik was too blissed out to pay attention to any tugging. At least at first. Multiple butterfly-like kisses at the nape of his neck were successfully distracting his still only-half-there mind again, though, in a matter of seconds. His muscless soon relaxed enough for the stretching to earn its fruits after all.

The feeling of Altair's presence, his strength _inside_ of him... he was at his mercy, completely vulnerable now. Yet the clarity of the situation revealed yet another realization, the seriousness of it all. Of the fact that he truly had no other option.

Reaching with his hand to Altair's, which held him securely around the waist, Malik layed his hand over the other. Keeping it there, leaving it there. For Altair to thread their fingers together, to squeeze them reassuringly.

He was in love with Altair. And the only thing he could do was to give all he had.

 

The raven haired head shot up off the pillow, readily followed by upper half of the body, while a thin blanket fell into the human-shaped shadow's lap. Ragged pants escaping a pair of half opened lips, back so rigid one would expect such level only from a marble statue. Then the tension suddenly dissapeared, leaving the torso to immediately crumble into itself, turning into a heap over one half-drawn up leg.

Altair was haunting him in his sleep now, too. As if it was not enough that the man kept on trying to get a rise out of him – and many times succeeding – when he was awake. He did not need this to add up to things. Nobody here did.

Malik blinked his eyes, several times. To wake from the dream, escape the memory. However, it did not really help since the room was covered in darkness, giving his brain enough space to pretend he's still at least half asleep, half _there_. Just enough to pull more memories up in his mind.

_No._

Malik might be a „geek“ and Gie's half-disfunctional antisocial brother, but he was not gonna ruin this. He _was_ her brother. He had his chance and it ended as it did. The past should stay in the past. And sooner his brain realized it as well and stopped bothering him with such flashbacks the better.

The man forced his eyes to get burned by angry red numbers displayed on the digital clock ruling the desk of his nightstand instead. That _did_ wake him up enough. 09.47 pm. He overdid those text corrections again. Groaning, Malik remembered how lowering his sleep deficit at day time – yet again – seemed like a good ideafive hours ago. His rational-thinking-deprived mind completely forgot what resulted in such decisions. Like waking up at _this_ hour. Feeling even more tired than before. As if to make it even worse, that memory forced its way into the forefront of his sleep-weakened mind. It was several days after the kitchen incident already and yet, his mind obviously decided to remind him where the heck this whole soup opera triangle started – relatively speaking. Because he was with Altair long before the real deal of today's dream have happened.

Angry at himself for more reasons than one now, Malik would go batshit crazy at Altair's hide if the attention-seeking-missile was present. Since he was here alone, though, the only person his anger reached was Malik himself. Altair was in Gie's room after all.

When his sister and Altair arrived just days ago (while it felt like forever), he could not very well forbid Gie from sharing a room with the man anyway. There were two reasons at ready – one being the fact that they did not have another bed-equipped room here and two, Georgie was twenty-three already, hence, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. The only saving grace was that they at least decided not to get to any funky bussiness on while here. That was, as far as he could judge, thanks to the paper thin walls. Even though he and Altair could keep pretty quiet as well when pressed and…This was just enough. Malik's fingers run roughly through his hair, their owner aggrevated to a point where he…

He desperately needed…

_You desperately need a coffee._

His mind supplied with an answer and the body followed without his permision whatsoever, eating down the distance between Malik and the coffee maker.

_Get everything ready, switch the button and wait for the machine to do the magic._

Wait. And wait. And then wait. And –

_This was taking too fucking long._

The pacing back and forth in the kitchen did not help matters any – neither with his brainstorm and it certainly did not make the coffee machine to hurry the fuck up. So, Malik went back into his room, switched the light on, quickly dressed up. Stabbed the switch button again when leaving, proceeding to head over to the main doors where he shoved his feet into boots. Grabbed a coat. Keys. And the doors clicked behind him even before the cofeemaker managed to make its indignant sound. Never noticing Georgie saw it all either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I already found out I'll have to change some details, but that's what I get for writing stuff as they go. Anyway, here's another upload, 'njoy.

“You're home.”

Malik though the words were meant for his sister, but when she did not respond for way too long he looked up from his coffee. First looking at her, then at Altair who's spoken up.

“I am.” He did not find anything surprising or wondrous about the fact, but obviously the brunette did. The brunette just came back from who knows where and instead of molesting his girlfriend (which, Malik had to admit, made him eternally grateful), he decided to interrogate her brother instead. Because the first “question” lead to another one:

“But you were not here before.”

Well, if Altair got back here before Malik did and then went our again, such thing was possible. He still did not understand what it had to do with anything, really. Except for a fact that it was starting to annoy him. Might be very well the purpose.

“That's possible.” Malik still answered – he was not gonna just roll over and let him win after all.

“I mean, I...did you enjoy your stay out?”

 _Why is the idiot asking him?_ What _is he really asking him? And why is he acting so nervous? Did he want to have the flat for himself and Gie exclusively tonight or what?_

Well too bad, Malik had to work and occasionally sleep somewhere, too.

“Yes, Altair, I had a safe and nice stroll in a park, met a cat who was desperately trying to fish some leftovers from a garbage can, scared it furless, gathered some more of the raindrops in my coat and then slowly returned back with the feeling of utter satisfaction about it all.” When he finished, Gie snorted and got up from the beanbag to hide in her room – probably in order to avoid another load of shrapnels of an argument underway. They never turned in anger at her – they were too much focused on grilling each other to do that. But prevention never hurts. It sometimes _did_ remind of a warfare here, that much Malik could admit. Altair just…annoyed the hell out of him.

Looking back at Altair to grace him with a glare, he dared the man to ask another stupid question. To his surprise, he saw Altair, for whatever reason, already racing towards him, though.

What Malik certainly did not expect was the idiot kissing him breathless. On top of that, the man's momentum forced Malik's back to get very close and personal with the wall, too. Mind going hundred miles a minute, occupied with "Have to get the lunatic off me" which was standing right between "The hell, the fucker's lucky that Gie's not here to see this." and something long supressed in him saying simple and clear "More.". Malik's senses were not much better off, though.

Altair always knew what to do with his tongue. He'd never just take. No. He was above that. Instead, the golden eyed cougar lured you in.

Played with you.

First attacking head on to immobilize.

Malik's back could still feel it, thank you very much.

To get enough time for stage two. Heating you up with soft bites and licks deep enough to thoroughly persuade you of the idea, that you do not want to leave now, not really, would you. He had to go against that, though.

"What do you think you're doing?" Malik asked when he managed to get out of Altair's spell - and more importantly away from his mouth.

"I just. I missed you, Malik. Hell, you don't know how much. Even I did not know." Altair's tongue slid readily back in, right against his, hot, slick and hungry. Their shared breaths did not cool anything off either. The cavern of Malik's mouth shielded them both instead, welcoming the oneslaught.

Of-the-fuck-course.

Then Altair always intentionally let up – as if saying 'I won't force you, if you really don't want to.'. But by that time, it was already too late, not leaving a single though of escaping in your head. Only feeling...

Grip strong but never hurting. Press of the same body as his, not soft, no. Hard, harsh, rough even…but caring at the same time. Pushing, but just right. The body Malik had to appreciate unless he'd be intentionally trying to lie to himself. Well, his body was certainly not going to do that. Malik barely held back a groan. He had to blink a few times to get his brain working again.

"Well, that's all nice and dandy, but you should remember better than I that you came here with my sister." It was said through clenched teeth, but still comprehensible enough.

This was all just a tactic. The tactic.

Swift attack to disbalance, fluidly continue to “confuse” and proceed to take what he came for – and you, you'd give it willingly.

Each damn time.

Because Altair did not need an apple of Eden to get some.

Fucker.

Malik genuinely could not tell if the man did it on purpose this time, though. Because when they pulled away from each other, Altair looked like being at the same stage of ruffled and bothered as he was, cheeks unusually flushed and eyes gleaming.

"Gie knows. C'mon, Malik. You have to remember, too..." And the cheater led one of Malik's hands under his shirt to touch the stomach that...

Of course that the fucker still had six pack. Of-fucking-course. And he obviously also remembered damn well how that always affected Malik. He liked Altair's power - and every manifestation of it on the body. He liked to feel it. Liked to harness it, ride it and rein it all within his own body.

It was infuriating that even though Malik thought himself being above that now, not being as weak when it came to Altair as he was back then, the truth was obviously elsewhere.

Fuck.

"Wait what?!" He successfully managed to at least partially ignore Altair's bites at his neck, even the man's hands at his hips in order to gather up enough brain cells to register and comprehend the words. And did his mind catch up with the breathed out words...

"What do you mean she knows? What does she know? There's nothing to know that has any con-" Only Altair shut him up with another well-timed hungry kiss. When the athletic body pressed against Malik's again, chest to chest and thighs to thighs, there was just no way for Malik's body not to react.

"Malik..." Altair's hands moved dangerously low while he nipped at his companion's stubbled jaw. But that was exactly the wrong thing to do, because since the raven haired man did not have Altair sucking his mind out the mouth, he could actually think rationally again. And no horny man wanted Malik thinking straight.

The next second saw Altair half crushing, half stumbling against the side table where Malik sent him by suddenly pushing him away.

The dark-haired man was deeply flushed himself, breath elevated and glasses slightly askew, but the defiant look spoke volumes even before the actual words left his mouth:

"Go hump a fucking wall, Altair, for all I care. Because until you explain some things, wall's the only thing present here which is going to relieve you of your hornyness.” And with that Malik started out the room and soon the second door in the flat closed, this time with a loud bang for good measure, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am proofreading it again I was genuinely surprised at what a shitty-written chapter did I manage to release. And I mean, I honestly could not understand one particular paragraph in here and -I- was the one who's written it in the first place. FML, honestly.  
> Anyway, the damage is hopefully repaired now. *wipes the sweat away*  
> 'njoy.

When Altair got back and saw Malik standing in the kitchen, he felt like whole mountains fell and crumbled off his chest. It was quite a view, but not really at the same time. The man was simply standing there - propped against cupboards, ease in his shoulders, a mug in one hand. Calm as water in a pond with an air of “of course” surrounding his person to finish up the whole, ultimately regular picture. Still, Altair could not come up with anything that would not sound...

"You're here."

Exactly like this. Like one of the echoes going through his mind again and again ever since he entered the room.

"I am." The unspoken 'obviously' migh be as well written in capitals on a huge board-sign. Considering the tone in which he answered, there was no doubt about Malik thinking Altair silly to ask such question when, yes, he was unquestionably standing right there.

Of course that Malik would never go hunting a one-night stand in some bar without thinking. That was not like Malik, after all. When Georgie let Altaair know about how her brother left the flat in a rush, looking distraught and ready to burst at seams with tension, though, his mind supplied him with _that_ vision exactly. And his body and mind acted automatically, not even bothering to consult the brain – yes, Malik, I have one, truly.

Such reaction was most definitely caused by the fact that they did not see each other for so many years. Altair could not know – not for sure – how much Malik changed over the decade. Hence, he rushed right after the man, barely asking for the name of Malik's 'favourite' (one year not visited) bar-slash-club-slash-anything where you could find willing human bodies and hurried right there.

To be unable to even catch a glimpse of the familiar stubbled face there. It was a desperate search. Altair could still feel the pain in his ribcage from how his heart tried to beat its way through it. Looking back at it now, of course it was a hopeless attempt destined to end up in failure since the very beginning. Not knowing it back then and not caring now. Not when Malik was here, sipping his trademark – this Altair knew _for sure_ – black coffee.

Altair genuinely _did not_ expect to see him here. He did not expect the answers he got after that either. To be fair, he did not even know what words exactly he _did_ expect to come out of that provocative mouth anymore. And again, that would be thanks to seeing Malik right there and hearing that he just took a walk through a park. Any previous thoughts just evaporated from his head after that. None of them mattered anyway. Not anymore. Because everything clicked in place, in that moment.

It was _the_ moment when his brain short-circuited and Altair couldn't – honest to Allah – form one proper sentence anymore.

But he felt so _glad_ and lucky and…Malik belonged with him. Nobody else should have him. Nobody else _could_ have him. Not without Altair giving it his best to prevent it.

His reasonable part must've had some 'technical difficulties' then, because the very next thing he did was throwing himself on top of Malik without a hint of hesitation. Not exactly his best attempt at luring someone in, but it couldn't be helped.

And then, Altair's mouth mentioned Gie knowing about them. Which at the time seemed like a good idea to his brainless (again, he had one, he just did not use it) mind. He hoped it would reassure Malik, make him lean into him, too.

Of course it had to backfire, resulting in the exact opposite effect.

_Of course._

He leaned over, forehead against the cool wall. Empty handed. Wanting, _needing_ Malik. Not just because he was painfully hard. But he yearned (and see? Even his own language ached for it) to be _with_ him. Next to him. Anything.

Simple as that.

Instead, he was forced to listen to the sound of a door slamming shut.

Leaving him outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If anybody tried to make Altair “go into himself” and be actually critical of his actions a year ago, he'd send them someplace very dark - or at least to mind their own business. No doubt about that. He was his own man, if, admittedly, quite a wild one. But so what?

However, for whatever reason – his age finally catching up with him already or maybe he hit his head way too many times or screwed more than his body could take – okay, that one was absurd (not because of the number, though), his own mind decided to bother him with the very same request now. Which was kinda hard to ignore since it was, you know, his own "inner voice" urging him on.

Maybe his head decided to bother him because it was rainy and Malik's door stayed tightly shut, turning it into an ideal time for deep thoughts. Reminiscenting in hopes of finding the key to get the damn door (hopefully not only those) open again; whichever corner of his conscousness should Altair ruffle through for it.

_"Go hump a fucking wall, Altair, for all I care. Because until you explain some things, wall's the only thing present here which is going to relieve you of your hornyness.”_

True, he kind of sexually assaulted the man, but for all it was worth, Altair did not mean it. Like that. He _did_ mean what he did and very much so, but it was honestly more about reaching Malik; feeling the overwhelming need to hold the man close and never let go and more importantly, make him agree with such plan. The only thing that ever worked for Altair one hundred percent when trying to achieve the results he wanted, was seducing. Or in more "dire" cases all out sexing people up. And while he was not the very copy of his own previous ten years younger self, habbits did die hard. He honestly was not as sex-driven now, though.

As absurd as it may sound, he kind of grew…bored of sex? It was not something you went “fuck yes!” about anymore. More like “Do you have a smoke?”-“Yeah.”-“Thanks, man.” thing. Don't get it wrong, to have sex certainly did not hurt, but the promise of it did not make him go all ecstatic either. He noticed the change one year back and seriously, maybe he shouldn’t’ve been so surprised, considering his past.

To sum Altair's life up, he fucked through it and that was the whole story. Short one? Well, it sure was a merry one, though. Back then at least. His bisexuality showed him quite a few corners of the life (especially all the beautiful kinks and variations on sexual practices) and he gladly spent some quality time in each of those. Never staying, though.

There was always something more tempting out there than what was currently 'on offer'. Waiting for him to explore it. Reach out to it, grasp it, take a swim in it, whatever he pleased. He _would be_ pleased. The only thing he had to do was to move further, leave whatever he was currently obssessed with and make one step in this or that direction. Then, he could have a taste.

He never denied to the pull.

He went with it. Glided on it like an eagle using thermal colums to soar. And he did so gladly. The feeling he got from every new taste was intoxicating. It never grew old.

That would be him for years. He wasn't always like that, though. And _those_ would be the times of Malik and him.

He was what - fifteen? - when Altair just recently realized he bats for both teams. He decided to go all out about it and fully embrace it. Being a popular guy – he felt no shame in admitting that – his coming out could turn out either very badly or very 'I have both fields at my disposal' happy. Not that he gave two shits about any dangers back then. His best bros would have his back and he could throw some good punches, too.

It turned out there was no need for that, though, because the school's student body turned out to be happy to have an equal chance to have him. Popularity, thy magic. Altair gave most of them their golden opportunity, no need to be shy about that (he was not shy about it even back then, so why now). Those were the one's who were actually into him. Of course there were also people who could care less about who some Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was. And as the fate would have it, Altair set his eyes on one such person one year later.

The raven haired “nerd” – as his friends called Malik the very first time they saw him - was not someone Altair would be usually interested in, his taste running quite a different way. But something about the pair of dark eyes, which was hidden behind black rimmed glasses did not allow Altair's mind to classify the random meeting as just a passing memory. Neither could he forget the body swallowed in typical nerdy clothes.

'Goody two-shoes' was something Altair would never go for. But this time he was tempted.

Maybe that was where it all started. The ache for something new, more, unknown. To experience it, too, since he was quickly getting bored with what he knew already. Maybe it _did_ start with Malik. But more probably, it was "in his blood" long before that, without him even noticing anything.

What Altair _was_ sure of, was the fact that two years later, he messed up. Pretty badly. He knew that. He did not care much back then, to be honest. He was in his 'moving on to a better thing' phase.

The knowledge did sting now, though. It felt fishy at the same time, too, because he did not realize lots of things back then and now... now, he could only hope that Malik will give him another chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Malik was angry. As in seriously pissed off.

How could Altair dare and actually…But of course he would dare.

Going back and forth in his room was not something Malik usually did, but now (and as of late) the familiar four walls saw him doing just that. It should have a calming effect, but he noticed no such thing. Maybe because he was actually not seething with rage, no. However, it made it even worse than if he did; the fact betraying what state his mind was at really.

Malik always took great care not to show anything that was going through his head. Aparently this day was supposed to be different. He looked out the window - at the quiet empty street, which was offering him no hint of what the hell he should do with the mayhem currently happening. Malik would never admit to such a thing, but he was desperately trying to see through the sandstorm unleashed inside of him.

That being said, more than struck with sandstorm, he felt struck with lightning instead. The sudden attack of the past could not be likened to anything else.

Getting hit by a lightning and surviving it.

_For how long, though?_

It was one thing to miss someone, while knowing you can't simply have them. Accepting it.

Getting a taste of them, reminding yourself how _much more_ there was than what you remembered, though? Finding out how much there _still_ was?

That was completely another one.

Years cover memories in a fog - making them feel not as distinctive anymore, neither as focused as when they were brand new, fresh in your mind. Time dulls the feelings that were linked to them to a certail level, too, as long as you do not think about them.

They never dissapear, of course. Instead, they become those pieces of furniture you cover with fabric so as to keep the dust away when you're leaving a place for a long time. And each layer of dust above it hides the finely polished surfaces and sharp angles and tiny details - those small particles you cherished the most - more and more.

When you _ache_ to go back to such memories, to that place, you don't have to just reschedule everything to make it actually possible to step onto the proverbial treshold of the place. No. You also gotta remove all the covers from the furniture. And you got to do it carefully, because otherwise there's dust flying everywhere and you don't have to be alergic in order to _not_ appreciate it.

'Careful' is the keyword.

So, of course that Altair just comes here, grabs the fabric and fucking _pulls_. And guess what. That motherfucking dust gets everywhere. Not just in the air - forcing you to sneeze like goddamn kittens from a video compilation over and over and _over_ again. It's also on all the furniture and you just know you'll have to check _each_ thing now to clean the mess up.

Two years of memories.

Ten years worth of dust.

And Georgie on top of the dust pile.

What an ace that Altair pulled out of his sleeve...

Malik's head rested against the cold windowpane. He still could not get truly enraged.

Letting a deep, uneasy breath out, he acquiesced the fact. There was no need (nor way) of denying it. Altair always changed him. He's done so back then, he did it now still.

 _So much for self-development_ , Malik thought, critical of himself in equal measure as he was to the writers he gave hell to.

His interaction with the other man never changed in that matter ever since he could remember. The first time the golden eyed disaster on two legs - back then just a teen (and talk to Malik about a wolf in sheeps clothing...) - addressed him with a form-fitting trademark self-confidence, Malik switched from his usual grumpy sure self to a blushing damsel and hightailing it. It got better with time, but it was simply impossible to deny the fact that Altair was an embodiment of his very own Achilles' heel. Everyone had such person in their life – and those who didn't, they simply had such experience still awaiting them.

In Malik's case, dealing with the brunette resulted in spontaneous switching from usual behaviour patterns to an utter mayhem at first. When they got together, whole list of kinks followed not long after - some of which Malik would've doubted he's ever gonna even try. Just before he actually _did_ try them. It was not Altair forcing him into anything, though. Never. He was just...very presuasive without needing to persuade you most of the time. He did not even have to sex Malik up for any of that either.

Having a constant weak spot for your boyfriend, fused with the rest of the feelings...

Malik never grew more reckless than how he did back then. The limits he was willing to go to when he was with Altair... He tried loads of things just because Altair wanted to try them. Some, he found out, indeed, enjoyable, some not – he was admittedly getting to know himself back then more than he would ever dare himself, too. Which sometimes brought him too far out of his comfort zone; times when it went over the edge, over his set limits (yes, he had limits even for things Altair-related), though. Like when Altair slipped him an E while they were kissing and Malik ended up in hospital, having a bad reaction to it.

Even that was not what ended their relationship, though. As much as anybody could think Malik would or should do so after such a thing happening, Malik stayed. He stayed with Altair and they shared one year more on top of the previous one, together. For that amount of time Malik could say that Altair never did it again, did not try other drugs either. He was apparently and quite obviously shaken by what he did, or more precisely by what it caused and it was the first and only time Malik saw Altair like that.

Afraid.

His honest, half-spoken apologies (either shown in his eyes or through actions) and the way he behaved the week after Malik came back from the hospital…that was actually the best period of them being together. Them, being just…

Malik let out a frustrated sigh.

But even though Altair crossed drugs out of his list of things to sample, there was "still loads to do" and it did not take too long for Malik to see that he can't keep up with the speed and more importantly the wide spectrum of it anymore.

Altair was wild. You had to respect that or there was nothing to talk about. That was what Malik accepted right from the start. But the brunette's need to change or spicy things up time and time again, him getting bored of everything fairly quickly…that could have only one outcome.

Malik stayed as long as he could. He loved him, after all.

But sometimes you got to accept that even _that_ does not have to be necessarily enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one’s short, but hopefully I’ll add one more soon - feel like writing at least a tiny bit more. Just wanted to send another part in time, lol.  
> Also, I just realized I did not tagged the work with younger Altair. It did not appear to me as something trigger or tag worth, but just for the safety of things...So, yes I know they're both born the same year originally but meh, Altair being younger fit the story more.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

"You know." Malik did not even ask – it was more of a statement, really. He just got out of his room-slash-office, probably getting a whiff of the fact that Altair was gone for a while. Or of the coffee being made. Lure The Beast Out 101. Georgie did not even mind that Malik did not specify his not-a-question. After all, both of them knew what he was talking about.

“I do.” Her brother did an excellent job of avoiding her partner in the pretend-relationship they got going, more precisely in such way that nobody could actually call him out on that. Because, sure, Malik made an appearence in the kitchen or the living room even when both Gie and Altair were there. But the way he was holding himself and the aura around him was like a static electricity conctantly cracking with upoken 'Don’t you DARE'. And this time Altair did listen to the unvoiced threat. When she wanted to kick some sense into her brother herself, Altair surprisingly stopped her, basically saying that it’s better to wait with any confrontation until Malik loses some of his killing charm. Even though he was the one who came up with the idea to pospone any head-on attack, he was not exactly a patient person, hence, growing restless fast. Which explained his absence at the moment (probably taking a stroll in the same park that Malik did two days ago).

Gie was sorely tempted to remind Malik of the existence of a questionnaire now, since it was an ideal moment and he’d deserve it for how stupid he was currently acting. Giving him a good smack down while on his own battlefield, so as to force him to open his eyes. They were the only two left out of their family now, they had just each other. That meant they were supposed to help and care about the other no matter what. And they did. But a well-meant kick in the ass had to be a part of it sometimes, too.

“What.” A well-spoken intelligent graduate from a university with a degree to prove it, right there.

_Oh hell, if she will let him off so easily… Let’s hear it from your own mouth, big brother. Maybe that way you’ll realize a thing or two._

She did not give up on a fine specimen of man for her brother to throw it – and the forementioned man – away. Gie wouldn’t have pushed it so much if she hasn’t seen that there was something undeniable (and obviously also unbreakable) between Malik and Altair. Her brother could act like a real fool sometimes, honestly.

“What do you know exactly?” That was not what she wanted to hear from him, but it'll obviously have to do. She has worked miracles with even less.

“That you fucked like rabbits when you went to school together.” She meant it as a slight ribbing, joke on her brother's account, since he was giving her such a hard time here. However, Malik's face grew all white, going utterly silent, too.

The raw mortification spoke clearly.

Apparently, she did not overestimate as much as she initially thought. Not at all. And Malik was probably killing Altair over and over in his head for everything the brunette did not tell her. That was, if she could judge from the look that flashed across her brother’s face before he turned on his heel and let his room swallow him again.

Well, if she just did not add fuel into the fire that Altair will have to extinguish.

She’s got some explaining to do.  
  
In the end she did not even have to say a word, though. Altair came back not an hour later and it looked like the walk (or whatever) did not calm him down one bit. He barely stopped to take his shoes off and strip his jacket before stomping _into_ Malik’s room without asking (ignoring the fact that the entrance to it was not open invitingly at all), closing the door behind him resolutely.

 _Well, time for washing dishes_ , she thought and turned the water tap on. Hopefully, it’ll drown out the killing noises. She can drag either of the corpses (whichever will end up dead) out later on, too. Around midnight will be the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel...elevated after finishing this part.  
> Also, I am genuinely sorry for uploading such a short scrap yesterday but the time...man, the time...24 hours a day seems just so little sometimes to manage everything. But here is a longer continuation. ;)  
> Comments are welcomed, loved, cherished...yada yada yada (but it is the truth!)  
> Without further ado, enjoy.

“Get the hell out.”

“No.” There came just a sigh in reaction to that.

“Fine.” And weren't they just trying to come up with the shortest answers... The man sitting behind his desk until then, writing on his laptop, stopped what he was doing and looked up directly at him, waiting patiently.

“What?” Altair's tone easily betrayed the unsaid 'that's all?'. However, the darker man of the two kept calm instead of arguing back or even getting up to try forcing him out of the room. Well, Altair supposed he should be glad. It still smelled like a bad fish to him, though. It was wrong somehow.

“We're not kids, Altair. I'd like to avoid 'I'm not' 'Are too' situation. So, what do you want?” Came at least some explanation. The question luckily asked for the only answer Altair knew:

“You.” And he was aware of the fact that it sounded like from a mouth of a petulant child exactly.

“Sorry, I am not on the menu. Now if this is all…”

"Why have you broke up with me?"

Malik did not even furrow an eyebrow at that, when stoically replying:

"WE split up."

_Mr. Utterly Literal in all his glory._

Altair was tempted to snort at that. Obviously, some things never change even after ten years.

"Alright. What was _your_ reason to split up with me?" The question was put together with carefully chosen words this time, so as to pass Malik's critical ears, impatience soaking through every word nonetheless.

He was rewarded with a look that could be very easily translated like 'Still no brownies for you, asshole.'.

"What's the point of searching the answer for more than several years old question that you didn't ask even back then?"

"Because I wanna know now." Yeah, that was not much of a strong argument, looking back at it. Malik frowned this time. He stood up, apparently not liking the fact they were not on the same level. Altair expected Malik to shot his question down, mock him even. What he rather got was a surprising, almost anticlimactically genuine and frank answer:

"You played for both teams. You still do. How the hell could I think you would choose to stay with me?"

Resignation rang through the room like a deafening gong.

So, there it was again. Their different orientation. While Malik was simply gay, Altair basically chased anything that had two legs and was holding a title of “homo sapiens”. There was no arguing, nor denying that.

Altair honestly expected something different, though. Malik, reproaching him for not showing enough love or... anything, really. Not this, though. It never seemed like a reason valid enough to Altair. Not an argument serious enough - _important_ enough to end up being the deciding factor...

"I thought..." It left his mouth before he could stop himself. Well, now he could forget about Malik ignoring the unfinished sentence.

"What?"

Yep. Exactly as expected.

"That you might've thought that I didn't....you know. That L word you." Altair closed his eyes.

_Awkward. Plain Awkward._

But he could not help it. They never openly talked about it. Altair never talked about it. Ever. There was no reason to, really. There were much more interesting things – like exploring more of this or that. Neither of which chained him down to something or someone. And even though he thought about the damned feeling a lot as of late, thanks to one particular raven-haired stubborn smartass, it did not mean it was easy to actually let the word out of his lips, since he never had to. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised again, because the other man did not utter any biting remark. The opportunity was right there, offering itself up and a golden one at that. But Malik did not laugh at him, he was not even smirking. Instead, he was still the same.

_Still the same. His Malik.  
_

Altair barely held back the reflex to reach out.

"Nah. I knew you loved me. You did. Back then. Question was how long would it last?" The words sounded ridiculous to Altair.

"So you left me just because you didn't know? Who the hell can ever know?!" As much as he was glad that Malik did not drag him though a mockery session, the argument was just… lame. In contrary to Malik, however, Altair was not a linguist, neither corrector, so as to be able to differentiante between slight nuances of words one hundred percent the way the author meant them.

"Oh, c'mon! How old were we back then? Twenty? Who the hell can get serious at twenty?!" Malik hit the conversation with another fact. He did not even have to point out Altair was even younger – eighteen, to be exact.

Altair threw a brisk retort, though:

"You did!"

And Malik… Malik did not even protest against the claim. The brunette got his confirmation of what he only half-knew till this very moment. If Malik really loved him back then, why did he broke up with him?

_Why did you let me leave you?_

"Well, okay. Let me word it better then. Who with your dispositions would get serious at such age?"

Altair's automatic reaction was to frown and get angry for such a comment. He was aware that the other man did not mean it as an insult, though. It was more of a stating of facts. Maybe that's why he calmed down almost immediately, too. He did fall into a slight moody and frustrated state of mind, though, which coloured his response:

"What the hell do you mean?"

"An eighteen year old bisexual guy with your carefree character and with world full of men and women? It's simple math. Serious relationship was just not gonna happen at least in the next five years!" Malik threw his arms in the air as if saying, even with his body, that there was nothing more obvious, more simple to see.

Altair wanted to argue that. With anything. Any word, really.

Any. Single. Thing.

But the truth was that when the things ended between them, Altair did not even wait much long to test the sturdiness of his bed with another warm body as a company and then another…and another. It could hardly be presented as a drowning his sadness from breakup in those people – he had to honestly admit that to himself. Maybe the first person. But the others? Hardly.

Malik was right yet again. But…how is it possible, that – after so many years, with so many sex-partners going through not necessarily just his bed, Malik still managed to be someone special for him, then? Altair did not even realize it the whole time. Only when he saw him again, he felt it. That something. Something, that was hidden for the whole twelve years, never making an appearance the whole time. Not even before that, when they were still together. At least not fully. Or did he just not recognize it?

But he had a chance to make up for everything now, to change this. He was here, at Malik's place. He was not gonna give up. He was sure of what and who he wanted, this time around. His and Malik's stubbornness (Malik would definitely say 'obstinacy') was about the same level, but Altair was not above playing dirty.

He's gonna get him back.

A devilish spark must've shone right out of his eyes just then, because when he made a step towards the man, Malik resolutely stopped him with a word-bucket of ice:

“I won't fuck you here.”

That was honestly not what Altair's mind came up with, even though the direction would fit his plan, too.

“Calm down now. That’s just your sleep deficit talking.” Altair noticed the dark circles decorating the chocolate eyes. He also knew about Malik's midnight stops-by's at the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Also, good distraction was the call right now.

“No it's not. I wouldn’t fuck you even if I was having enough sleep.” Well, nobody ever said the man was easy to fool. It was time for a different approach.

“You were never much into topping anyway. I’d do you, though.”

The messy haired man with glasses still resting atop his nose (which were just begging Altair to fucking get them off and kiss the imprinted marks away) was obviously about to retort with something when he heard a sudden crash. Something definitely ended up in pieces. There was no doubt Gie heard what Altair said.

Malik's eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I will castrate you.”

“Now, you’re just plain harsh.” That did not mean Malik'd not do it. He looked like he'd totally do it right now.

“I _am_ harsh! And I am rude and I’m proud of it!” There was the almighty anger back on again. Pushing Malik's buttons was fun at times, but you seriously had to know what the hell you're doing or you might very well end up…yeah, castrated, for example. Lucky that Altair learned the game in time, huh?

“You got the description wrong.”

“Yeah? What am I then?” The defensive mechanism was fully on. Seething – set. Challenge in the eyes? Check. The dark haired, overworked man made steps towards him, declaring official challenge as well.

He never liked when Altair bothered him while he worked. Or when he did not feel comfortable with a topic of a current conversation. Something silly like a kiss on the nose always helped to lower the grumbling a bit, though. This time words will have to be enough. Altair did not need his head bitten off.

“You’re sweet.” Altair shortened the distance between them, too, so as to show that he's not fooled either, not afraid. He tried to bring the workaholic closer with his hand at the nape of the other man's neck, but Malik pulled away and shot back an edgy answer consisting of very eloquent 'Shut up.'.

But the brunette had just enough. Malik, completely unaware (thank God for small miracles) stood in the right direction for Altair to bend down in a flash and pull the man’s legs from underneath him – landing the volcano on the bed and swiftly crawling over him, sitting atop his stomach in order to keep the man from moving, imprisoning his hands in his own almost at the same time. Only after that he continued:

“You're awful,” Altair looked right into the melted-chocolate eyes.

“You're antisocial,” his face leaning closer towards the other... Hands changing their grip on Malik's so as to get one of them free, to brush a thumb at the man's temple.

“Still a workaholic.” When Malik turned his head to the side, he whispered in his ear.

“Royally obstinate now.”

_And you're mine and we both know it._

Altair ever so gently kissed him on his neck then.

“And I love you.”

With that he freed the hands that he held down until then, got up and silently left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Altair barged in uninvited, Malik have luckily had enough time to calm down – at least a bit. It did not stop him from welcoming the intruder with slightly more pronounced sound of typing on his laptop, though; neither from growling out the instruction for Altair to remove himself from the room again. Reflecting on past and the current state of affairs did not equal welcoming the man with open arms. Swear to Allah, Altair - intentionally or not - forced him to boil over whenever the proximity between them did not involve at least two zeros and a word “miles”.

The past should be left in past. Isn't it what the wise men always say? Still, Malik concurred, letting Altair say whatever he had to say to him was the least time and nerve-consuming solution of the current madness. His sister's Mr. Perfect will get whatever it is out of his system and he'll realize he actually does not want them to be together again (or whatever the lunatic had in mind). He'll gather the bits of his brain which he left scattered all around this place, piece them back together and he will patch things up with Georgie. He'll move on.

However, right now? At first, they managed to stick to a good level of maturity so as to be able to keep the conversation civil. When the bullheaded idiot proceeded to come up with the most ridiculous question (or more precisely ridiculously _timed_ one) – “just wanting to know”, Malik could not hold his thoughts at bay.

 

_"Why have you broke up with me?"_

 

_Just plain awesome. Makes me wonder if I give him reason to ask me something now, would he ask me after another ten years?_

Allah knows the man tested his temper. Malik will be damned before Altair manages to get a rise out of him, though. No, not this time.

Even well aware of the fact that it sounded like from a mouth of a petulant child, Malik could not bring himself to care. And that right there, that exactly was Altair's destructive influence he had to work against, get away from.

Coming to think of it, it used to be like that ever since meeting the guy. Maybe just in a slightly different way - and with different results.

 

_“You're awfully cheery,” Malik mumbled, pathetically blowing his nose as an unintentional follow-up. Nobody catches cold with intent after all.  
_

_“Well, I finally have you in a bed, for at least one whole day without any book, lecture notes or another workload in sight.” Honestly, the grin Altair gave him was uncalled for._

_“I am ill, Altair. I don’t think you can get any magical burst of energy out of me for what you’ve got in mind.”_

_“And what do I got in mind?” The brunette was teasing him and very blatantly at that. The bed dipped where the vibrant example of health placed his knee, leaning even closer._

_“S-sex.” And yes, Malik blushed. So much for his try to sound at least half as cocksure as the grinning teenager._

_“Okay. I’ve been caught. Guilty as charged.” Did he sound genuinely remorseful. Not. “But you don’t even have to do anything, we could just…”_

_“I will fall asleep on you, idiot. I cannot stay up for too long for anything at all.” Malik really would. His eyes were closing already and he was starting to feel the distinct tickling in his nose that always came right before you sneeze._

_He felt very attractive at the moment._

_“That’s not what I remember.”_

_“Shut up, dumbass. You better go. Your first class is starting soon.” Malik's voice did not get stronger even this time, sticking to its muffled muted version instead. At least the 'about to sneeze' feeling disappeared. Altair did not, however. Feeling the sleep ready to claim him, Malik fought it teeth and nails. He did not want to fall asleep when being with Altair. He'd miss the minutes he could spent talking to him that way - as corny as it sounded. Malik blamed it on the bacterial infection that attacked his body._

_-_ Yes, sure, you were going to talk... _\- His subconsciousness did not miss the opportunity to rib him._

_“Make me go.”_

_“Altair-“ The protest ended up shut inside with a sure press of warm lips. Malik broke away from the kiss as soon as he managed to make himself to – it was a bad idea to kiss when being ill, after all. The damage was already done, though. Maybe not in the case of infection, but definitely in the case of Malik's resolve. Again, all the bacteria's fault. There was really only one thing to say:_

_“You’ll get sick, too.”_

_“I have strong immunity.”_

_Malik did not try to persuade him to leave for school again._

_Not even the next day._

_Or the day after that._

_A loud sneeze cut through the silence of their shared room._

_“Do you honestly have to go?”_

_A sigh._

_“I’ll be back in a few hours. I’ll bring some groceries and medicine, too.”_

_Altair proceeded to watch Malik go then, a look of a kicked sickly puppy firmly placed on his face. Malik let out yet another sigh, taking a moment to squeeze his eyes shut before opening them again, determinedly closing the door behind him, continuing down the hall, on his way to get to his lesson in time._

_The amount of power the dumbass held over him was ridiculous._

And it was even more ridiculous now, when Altair actually told him he loves him.


	16. Chapter 16

Altair used to be the more physical half of their duo. Malik balanced it out on an emotional scale in their relationship. It did not mean crying or screaming (Malik was too calm, reserved and better than that), the shit was not them. That all being said, Altair was emotionally invested in it, in them, too. The thing was that Malik, in many aspects much older than his 20 years old body (his way of thinking not a solitary example), wore his feelings (at least for Altair) like a shirt. A matter of course, plainly in sight but never offending, nor demanding anything more and anything less than to let its owner wear them. He belonged amongst those who you'd call a “keeper” as well.

On the other hand, for Altair, every and any similar feelings to Malik's own, appeared basically exclusively through fucking or at least messing around only. There _were_ feelings. But they could easily change since their base lied in “regular refueling of his carnal needs”. There has even been a time when, while the “keeper” has thought of them more seriously already for sure, Altair’s seen it just as a regular fucking, still. Knowing very well about it, yet not giving a flying fuck, too.

Altair still kept coming back, though. For some reason, Altair could _not_ not to.

The whole point of remembering all of this was…They _were_ balanced together. The share of emotional part of their relationship sucked a bit, but it did not change the result. It was not like Altair could give more anyway. He’s never been a perfect boyfriend material and he certainly never pretended to be or said so about himself. Malik accepted the fact nevertheless. Really _accepted_ it. Him. Not like the others who thought they will turn Altair into their Mr. Right. The raven-haired "Goody Two-Shoes" never even tried to do that. Yet, Malik must’ve made a fucking whole universe yield to his will, because they actually _worked._ It was the first relationship Altair stayed in longer than a few months, not feeling the familiar anxiousness of a caged animal which desperately needed and yearned to get out.

To the contrary, it was him who disturbed Malik from work – for school or the part-time job he had. Malik genuinely hated being a waiter and even more so when Altair appeared at the place where he worked, with “his gang of pure awful” (they never missed to rib and nag Malik, but he always gave back as good as he got).

Being a student with ambitions for getting great education (not to mention a degree) had its downside – almost nonexistent free time. Altair did not usually act like a needy person. There were always things to do and places to be and he certainly never had to be alone for those – Ezio and the rest og the gang were more than eager for letting out some steam any way possible.

After being with Malik for some time already, Altair realized that even he would appreciate some time with his boyfriend, though. The overworked student was quite often either dead-tired or in the middle of a report for this and that (the full extent of Malik's worcaholism revealed itself only after living in the same space with the ambitious guy). However, he never ignored Altair.

Instead, Malik _did_ silently agree to the movie nights, which were basically just a cover name for make out sessions or 'sex me up' opportunities for them. They honestly never made it even full five minutes of a movie without dropping at least a shirt and a hickey. There were also those times when Malik was barely able to see the words he’s written on his laptop and Altair came and saved the work in a practiced manner before shutting the piece of technology off himself (because, otherwise, Malik would seriously fall asleep on the keyboard and not with him), kissing his neck, whispering simple 'Come to bed' into his skin - and Malik did. They then fell asleep together, Altair guarding the tired undegrad student with his body, spooning him with an arm wrapped around Malik's waist (quite a contrast to the otherwise regular “Altair-full-bed-spread”, he had to admit). They got to joke around as well – even though being as different as they were, even though the lack of time. Altair outright laughing, Malik daring to lift corners of his lips. When Altair made a particularly silly joke, you could find the serious student suddenly _snorting_ , which was more endearing than it honestly ought to.

It was funny, Altair thought, how looking back at things showed you also many miniscule details which your mind completely ignored back then, took it as a matter of course or something unimportant instead back then. Remembering the moments they’ve spent together with every passing minute, it was not much of a wonder the owner of the melted-chocolate eyes marked Altair in a way that it did not wash away even with all the years. It was a shitty joke the fate made, letting you connect the dots when looking backwards only.

Altair could not say more than he already did a day back in Malik's room-slash-office, not really. It was time to test how much has changed since then, how much Malik still felt towards him in return. Some people might think a day was not enough, but first: Altair was never a patient person (this one character trait was most probably not gonna change – ever) and two: Malik was as much of a overthinking-addict as Altair was impatient. The brunette had just the right idea of how to find out about what he needed to know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but I'm still fighting for you. One day the workload will get better. I'd like to post another part sooner than the next Monday (because, seriously, I am aware of how short this part is), but no promises.  
> Either way, we are getting there, guys. ;) Thank you for your patience and also lovely comments and kudos. They are bright stars on my motivation sky. :)

“I am not going there.”

“C’mon Malik, you were there with me once already. It’s nothing bad. Even teens go to clubs to dance, to have some fun.”

Malik went along with loads of things that Altair came up with, some of which he would personally rather skip. One of the those was going out clubbing, which Altair took a huge pride in convincing Malik to participate in once already. Hence, it shouldn’t be such a problem now, right? Obviously wrong deduction.

“That’s exactly the reason, Altair. I was there when we were both young, belonged among the teens. I am thirty-two. I am not anything near teen anymore, do not feel like one and I certainly am not going to go join a crowd consisted of grinding bodies now.” The man standing right in front _– 'opposite' would be much more fitting the current situation, wouldn’t it, Malik?_ – of him folded his arms on his chest, assaulting him with the voice of reason. No chance that will stir _Altair_ away from decided course of action - even after wising up through the years. Altair furrowed his eyebrows instead. Still no match to Malik’s own, but that was not the reason of the mirrored expression.

“You feel old?” The surprise in those words was bordering on disbelief. Malik's given explanation made Altair lose track of the real purpose of their conversation for several seconds, before he even could utter the question. Truly, he might’ve even wear a shocked look.

“I am old!” Malik’s glare asked for some serious whacking over one particular person’s head to stop this nonsense – it was apparently considered the fastest solution.

“You're thirty-two, Malik.” Disbelief could be heard full on now, but the words were presented with “eeeeeeeasy” approach nonetheless. Yes, the one that worked on stray cats with trust-issues, too. That’s gotta work.

The cats did not have deadpan mannerism on top of their regular behaviour patterns, though:

“Yes, I've heard it clearly the first time I said it myself.” Nowadays, Malik could be a real ass. Piece of ass as well. In one package. Worst kind of pain ever. Blueballs and this? Altair must be developing a self-destructive taste in humans.

A human.

A man.

The man.

The danger still stands.

Trying to win against Malik on a voice of reason battlefield was never easy. Sometimes Malik had to make people wish they could just tell him he’s being idiot for sure. But you cannot exactly tell _him_ that, can you. Not when you're on _the_ mission. He sighed and tried again:

“That's no old age. People of the same age go out clubbing every Friday as well!”

It did not move an inch with the man in front of him, though. Still frowny. Arms _still_ firmly folded where they were before.

“Yeah well, you can go with them then. I. Am. Not. Going.” The look he gave to Altair made the brunette fully realize this will not be like when they were young – when Altair _did_ manage to coax Malik into coming to a club and dancing with him with just determination and patience. This Malik won't change his mind. Somehow, he kind of liked Malik this way even more.

“Alright.” They kept looking into each other’s eyes, golden meeting dark chocolate - this time in solid state. One corner of Altair’s lips curled up. That was only when he had his back to the other man, though, leaving to take care of some adjustments to his plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Malik did not stay alone for long, though. To be utterly honest, it felt as if he sat back down into his chair just a minute ago and written only several sentences when there came a distinctive knock on his door again. It did not fit Gie’s style at all either. At least today Altair did not forget his manners.

Leaving his laptop’s side, the room's only occupant got up and went to open the door.

And then, the vision of _him_ struck his senses, light shining out of the brunette's ass and – okay, he might need to actually ease it down a bit. No need to whip the parody of the worst cliché he's just read more than he already did (even if it would be only in his own mind). Anyway, Altair stood at the door and surprisingly a little out of breath. Malik had to admit, light did shine out of his _eyes_ – for whatever reason that was. Clearly, he was going to find out about that very soon since the man was brimming with it.

“Let's go out.”

Not again... When Altair left the flat to do who-knows-what it was he went to do, Malik secretly hoped the idea will air out of the man's head in the process.

“I already told you I am not going to any club, Altair.” Meaning every word that was said, he strenghtened his "no-go" vibe in case of a possible further discussion of the matter, just to be quite taken aback by Altair's answer:

“We're not going clubbing.” Surprisingly, it was not the cockiness Malik remembered that was speaking, not quite. Instead, it was the alpha quality that Altair always possessed, although now combined with a plea you had to read in-between the lines, out of the tone of his words. There was no denying the final result, though. Malik was going to go with him. There was no other way to end this whole farce, anyway. The craze just needed to blow over. Ignoring the problem never helped. He still could not bring himself to just…

“I'm not finished with-“

“You're never finished with your work. You love it too much for that. It's how you are and I get it. Just… Please, Malik.” It was not like Malik ever spared even a bit of pity for the superheroes, but he deeply understood how Superman must’ve felt when being near Kryptonite.

“Where are we going then?”

“It's a surprise,” Altair grinned like a kid on Christmas, but Malik could fight the case of jelly legs at his thirty-two. He simply furrowed his brows further instead then, first taking in what Altair was wearing, then pointedly looking at his own clothes.

“You don't have to get changed.” That only made the man _review_ his attire again. Contrary to the brunette's white T-shirt and dark-gray jeans, he was wearing only black trousers and simple, identically colored, however, quite old jumper. He did not think that was anything you could go out in. Unless…

Swiftly looking up into the golden pools, his own eyes narrowed.

“We're not gonna do that either. Unless you want to, that is.” And that grin...

 _Yeah, you wish. Whatever_ , he thought as he pushed by the man, closing the door behind himself in a practiced move. Malik made very sure his thoughts mirrored on his face this time. Not saying anything in reaction, Altair was apparently satisfied enough with Malik getting into boots without protests. The silence forced his mind to went off on a tangent again, though.

Honestly, Malik was glad they are not going to a club (he still could tell whether Altair was lying or not). He simply did not want to go there and experience taught him that he should never do anything he truly did not want to do no matter the reasons. It never helped anything anyway. He remembered when he went out clubbing the last time.

Malik has agreed to “take it easy and spend some time together just having fun” with Mark like that in the past, when they were on a verge of splitting up after almost four years; willing to try keeping them together. The fact that clubbing never appealed to Malik was ignored on behalf of regaining a functioning relationship. He did not enjoy the night and he sure as hell did not relax either, though. And Mark noticed it, too.

When he has gone out like that that very first time with Altair _ages ago_ , it was different. It has worked out, because he _wanted_ to be with the cocky charmer (as much as Malik did not like to admit it out loud, Altair _was_ charming). The idea of going out to some club, stuffed in a small space with hundreds of grinding bodies did not sit well with him any more back then, but Altair was a sure way to make it bearable…and after a few unsure minutes as well as moves, it got even better. Altair made it worth it. Mark did not. It was all Malik's own fault, really, though.

You see, he always knew what he wanted. Or better to say, when he found out what it was, he did his very best and _everything_ to get it. He did not settle with second best. Realizing he loved literature and everything related to it? He was dead set to get to the uni that offered a program that fit his interests the most. There was no “if this will not work out I could go here or there”. He did not want those options, because they were not what he wanted, not all he wanted. It was the same with Altair.

Even the fact that they could not work out together in the end did not wash away _the_ knowledge. Malik's very inner self, the core of his very being, decided the golden eyes are it. He knew it exactly the same way he knew what he wanted to do for a career years prior to even meeting the other teen.

Admittedly, when quite some time passed since the two of them parted ways, there came a moment when he was willing to try the 'second best option' – and that exactly was what his and Mark's relationship was, to put it bluntly if harshly at the same time. The very moment of getting together with the slightly taller and equally genetically equipped man (dark hair, brown eyes), Malik knew what this was all about for him. Mark was kind of high over heels for Malik to notice it, but it was not necessarily a bad thing, because back then Malik honestly thought he could settle for this. Okay, more like he was desperate, not wanting to be alone anymore. Maybe, in time…it would not be eating his mind so much. Mark was all the good things you could get in a boyfriend in one package, after all. He cared about Malik's antisocial self, loved him and did not forget to prove it to him on many occasions. However…you can deny what's truly best for you only so long.

Not the generalized best - the 'I love you's everyday, dinners, engagement rings et cetera. He was talking about the 'tailored exactly for you' best _._ The one that makes you get a break from work when you obviously have enough – and you don't get annoyed by that, instead letting them do it; the breath of _that person_ from right next to you at night that sounds exactly _right_ ; them arguing with you so they would persuade you to try something you end up liking. Someone like…

A wall.

Malik had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real – what with all his detailed “parsing” of his life choices compleed with the darkness currently surrounding them. It had to be at least 11pm after all.

No, the wall was still there. And Altair was climbing it. Okay, even at this late hour, you could still see that there was an actual ladder, because today the sky was clear, hence, stars and moon shined bright. At least they were not going to kill themselves tonight, then. Malik sighed and followed, but he could not keep himself from commenting:

“Is climbing rooftops at 11pm really necessary for this?”

The leading member of their duo did not even turn his head, answering while proceeding to get even higher.

“Yes. Very.”

What this reminded Malik of was exactly what Altair has probably planned for – their past. God knows they got to climb to the rooftops, too in their many adventures. That one time it was to “bring his girl to the secret hideout.” – and really, Ezio, there's nothing secret about a truancy on a school's rooftop. He still remembered how the annoying guy gave a loud laugh and a side hug to him, acompanied with “look how the pup grew up!” when Malik retorted that he was surprised Ezio did not have serious problems with his relationships if he could not distinguish the genders. But that was a completely different story.

Managing to finally climb up onto the rooftop, over which edge Altair dissapeared just seconds ago, Malik was welcomed with nothing much special to see. There was an unrolled blanket. Some unpacked bag. And there was a music playing – most probably from Altair's cellphone if Malik could guess.

_Oh damn._

“Dance with me?”

And honestly, Malik should've expected this. It was not like Altair would gather up his whole old gang to hang out on some unknown rooftop to reminisce about the past this late at night.

“I don't think this is a good idea.” It was the only thing that made it out of his mouth then. Altair was standing only few steps away from him. Not cornering him, but still close enough. So, when he pre offered his hand with a second "please” that day, Malik's hand would not have problem to just reach out and accept it. Which his hand did – Malik did not, but the limb did nonetheless.

Altair pulled him closer with sure hold, initiating the first steps of a slow dance soon after. This was strange. Malik could feel literally each and every cell in his body frozen, rigid – his spine doing no better. The brain hidden underneath the black nest atop his head did not keep quiet for long, though. It never did. Especially not in such situation. Hence, neither his mouth.

“You saw Georgie today? When I think about it she was not home, was she?” She was not and he even knew the reason why. No matter, It still was the first thing that came up in his mind as a diversion tactic filler. Anything counted as good enough to disperse the tension building in the air around them at the moment.

“She went out with her friends. It _is_ Friday.” Well, apparently Altair knew about it, too. No surprise there. If his suspicion was true, Gie had fingers in this.

“She’s sleeping over at one of her friend’s place, too.” The brunette added, just by the way and completely serene, while following the rhythm of music.

 _That_ Malik did not know. She was definitely in this, too, then. What the hell? But he was not going to ask why Altair did not go with them then. That way lied madness.

“She's an awesome girl.”

“She's even better friend.” The insinuation obviously did not work. Time to change the topic then. His mind was desperately trying to grab at _anything_ , but drawing only blank. Silence fell over them for a minute before Malik managed to come up with something.

“Speaking about friends, hows Ezio doing?”

“The last time I saw him, he told me to give him your number, so he could try his luck with you.” Yes, Malik would bet the man did. Except the hotblooded Italian was hopelessly gone fore someone else already. At least the last time Malik saw Ezio.

“He’s not with his 'tesoro' anymore?” Malik gathered his dust-covered knowledge of Italiano. After meeting "his only one", Ezio did not shut up about it, so it was really not so hard to learn a few words, gained through the interaction with the forementioned Casanova – and honestly, could Altair stick with his kind any more than that? He was very doubtful about that. 

“Sure he is. He told me he can handle two lovers in his bed, though.” Altair readily answered, possibly not even noticing how Malik asked questions in such timed manner so as the impending intimate silence could never quite settle over them.

“I don’t think his lover would take kindly to the idea.” It was one thing to know very well that it was just a silly joke, the other needing to fill the air with sound of words. Something. Anything. Except the still playing music that is. Or Altair's scent.

Anything that would keep Malik's attention away from the fact that they were slow dancing on a rooftop, his hand still in a sure hold of Altair’s.

“Well, I don't know. He and Leonardo are kind of…a free minded pair. However, I would certainly punch his lights out if he tried anything on you.” Malik had barely enough time to recuperate from the sudden loss of air supply, since his lungs decided that there's no need to keep on refilling; only for Altair to finish him of with soft murmur: “Now shut up, Malik.”

Red alert. He was not as unsuspecting as Malik previously thought. Now he was obliged to stay quiet at least…he managed barely three minutes of inhaling Altair's scent, stars, light breeze, the feeling of _right_ and calm (except his speeding heart), before his mouth opened again to hopefully get rid of it all:

“What was-“

“Shhh…” And Malik, even without a finger against his lips or anything physically forcing him to keep quiet actually stopped talking. This was a fight he was not going to win. Ever. Just because he was afraid of what was going to happen if he'd relax, did not mean he could avoid it. Altair knew him too well. And the relief that hit him from such thought – of having someone who knew him to such extent near him, next to him, even if just for a while…after such a long time... it was no wonder that Malik released a quiet, yet heavy breath out, tension leaving his shoulders and ever slowly the rest of his body, too.

To not think about anything at all for a while…

 _I do not like this. I do not like this at all_ , his brain said.

His head lied trustingly down against Altair's shoulder anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

Malik made a few more, if only half-hearted attempts to ruin the mood, but Altair put an end to them altogether when frankly answering to the latest of them:

"I know you don't believe me, to this. That it will last," The words held seriousness that was miles away from the typical Old Altair behavior, he was aware of that. But the same way Malik changed in some ways, Altair did, too. Yeah, nobody, even he himself could claim he’s ever going to be a serious type, but this…this was important. He needed the other man to understand that he meant this. That he's not going to disappear or…or get distracted by the call of something else.

"The only thing I can do to prove that it will, is to keep doing this for as long as it takes for you to realize I'm staying. I _want_ to stay this time, Malik. With you. Let me prove it to you. Let me stay long enough for that, please."

_And then, hopefully you'll let me stay even longer._

It's almost silly how much you're unable to let the right words out when you're young… It does not get easier – not necessarily – with age as many say, but you do realize the importance of certain things in your life more clearly with time for sure. Things and people that are worth bull-heading your way through every and any obstacle standing in your way.

To some extent, Altair felt old, too – exactly like _someone_ who declined to go clubbing with him. In Altair's case, though, it didn't show by him not wanting to join a teenage crowd. Instead, he lost the 'good old' need to search, test, taste or try further. He found as much of himself as he was supposed to find alone that way already. When a person like that gets to realize where – or rather next to whom – they truly belong, there's no other choice but to go after it. Say it out loud. Sound cliché. Do whatever it takes.

He was truly not ready back then. He has not been where he is now, knowledge and experience-wise. He grew into it now, though.

He hoped it was not too late yet.

As if sensing what was going through his mind – or for whatever other reason – Malik's head silently returned to Altair's shoulder and did not leave it again.

The relieved sight pushed out of Altair's lungs and he was only capable of gratefuly hiding the black mop of hair - along with the smartest and most overworked brain in the history of ever - underneath his chin. Squeezing the man's waist slightly for a second, he continued to move along with the second body, both led by the slow rhythm. The brunette could finally revel in the feeling that went along with holding Malik close.

As much as the man was fighting everything (at least until now) that was between them, Altair did no such thing. And man, was it intoxicating now, when Malik lowered the walls! It sounded absurd, saying that his body remembered the other, same as his hands. Malik has changed all-around, physical form included. While he kept his athletic form, too, it was a body of a man now, rather that of a barely officially adult one. But somehow…it felt so…same. Like what he remembered. Like _home_ now.

Since his mind could relax now, very well aware of the treasure (and wouldn’t Malik love this endearment) in their hold, hence, also of no need for excessive brainstorming, Altair could actually enjoy their closeness wholly. And did Altair inhale it all in.

The fact that even though he’s grown an inch and a half taller, apparently Malik has as well.

It forced his neck to bow in an awkward angle in order to fit under Altair’s chin (exactly the same way when they ended up like that in the old days). The more obvious meaning it held – “it” being Malik allowing that. If there was anything the still-going-strong-workaholic hated more than anything, it was neck pain (yeah, sitting behind a computer or laptop screen for a prolonged period of time was a bitch). Altair was not going to read more into this than there was, but it was confirmation about Malik feeling safe with him, trusting him (to some point) alright. Certainly enough to go through some discomfort just to keep it. Sure, it spoke about loneliness, too. There was only so much charisma one person could have to cause such easy surrender (do not tell this to Malik). Altair did not want to think about its extent, but he sure as hell was gonna make the score better.

The fact that it was not only his own body which molded itself into the other in a matter of course.

Not to mention it was a strangely completely asexual thing on top of that. More like fitting two puzzle pieces back into each other automatically, already knowing it’s the way they are supposed to be, because you completed this set of puzzles so many times that you just know. Altair liked the simile.

And last, but certainly not least, there was the notion of the slight weight added by Malik leaning onto him, too. Nothing short of joy and relief rushed through his whole body with every tiny detail, though, to be honest. Everything just seemed to scream trust and a chance for them. Malik’s hand at the back of his neck – almost as if making sure Altair does not lift his head up, destroying Malik’s hideout underneath his chin in the process. Altair having one arm around Malik’s shoulders and the other at waist – not being on a receiving end of any protests. Calm breaths ghosting against his collarbone or a shiver of eyelashes against the skin of his throat from time to time. Tiny details that Altair understood the best. Malik may be an expert on said words, but Altair specialized on the unsaid ones. Body language, gestures. God knows he had enough of opportunity to study that. Each and every such experience was very useful now, translating bits by bits of Present Malik to him, navigating him in the right direction. He had his own Al-Sayf GPS.

Altair had no idea how much time they spent by slow-shuffling on the rooftop. Song changed after a song at random, but it was a safe bet to say it was long enough, because Malik’s weight on him was more pronounced now. Looking down at the other, careful to not shift too much, he realized Malik was beginning to fall asleep. On his feet. He must’ve been dead tired.

Moving them, still to the rhythm so as not to rush Malik out of his sleepy state, to a near wall, Altair proceeded to prop the man against it there so he could unroll one blanket and unpack the other one as well from the bag he left here before coming back to the flat for Malik. Then he returned for the fore mentioned man, who looked more awake than before, but not by much. It was probably just the loss of another body’s heat more than anything else that cut through the drowsiness for the man to realize something was happening. But it obviously did not cut very sharp, since there came no protests when Altair led Malik to the prepared blanket.

“You said we’re not going to do this.” Or maybe not as sleepy as Altair thought in the end. Knowing very well what Malik was talking about, and not even planning to lie about it, the answer was handed readily and simple enough that even a tired mind could process it:

“Ever hopeful.” Well, he _did_ prepare for that – just in case.

“I don’t want to have sex with you on a rooftop,” Malik murmured into his chest as Altair tried to lie them down without outright crashing down. Wait for it. “You and public sex…” Another murmur followed short after, of course. There you go. To be fair, though, they did have a history together that entitled Malik to grumbling – and the tone was only ridiculously pouty more than anything, anyway.

“Actually, I am not much into that anymore. It did not stick to me for long. We’re just going to sleep, Malik, don’t worry.”

“On a rooftop.” It was bordering on sounding just like a hum, but strangely enough Altair could still decipher the words. There was no way to avoid a smile growing on his face. Bitchy till the end.

“Yes, Malik. On a rooftop. With stars above.” Altair pointed out while covering them with the other blanket that was not underneath them. Propped on one elbow, he then proceeded to arrange them better so as Malik would be as warm as possible. It was not cold outside, but he was always getting cold easily. Speaking of the man, there was no response to the comment, neither no struggling against their close proximity. Since Altair was spooning Malik with his arm underneath the men’s head instead of a pillow, he had to actually lean over the other body, to find out that Malik was already deep under.

“Sleep well.” Altair stole one kiss (just on the temple) for goodnight, watching Malik breathe in and out and stars blinking an undecipherable kind of morse code at him alternately, before falling asleep, too.

 

 

 **A/N:** @[Silverywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverywolf), @[gypsycake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsycake), @[lordchrys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lordchrys), @[LeEvil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeEvil) and @ 4 unknown guests - I love you, guys. Thank you for your kudos to this story, hence, also supporting me whenever it's harder to write (whether you are aware of it or not, it really does miracles).


	20. Chapter 20

Malik must’ve been making up for some serious sleeping deficit, because when Altair woke up again, the sun has raised already and there was still a body curled into his. No tension bound the limbs to his, being obviously relaxed instead. It was almost funny how even though the load of angry looks, ribbing and then some serious fighting as well, all it took was a simple case of fatigue to get rid of all the masks and layers. To reveal what was hiding inside. Nobody can help the way they sleep. Sometimes it does not have to tell you a lot, but Malik’s way of falling asleep (and staying almost in the very same position till the morning)…Of course, it was a bit cold at night and sharing body heat could be easily a reason, but it was not _that_ cold. It would certainly not force the man to lay his arm around Altair’s waist.

Watching the top of the head, covered in short dark hair and listening to the almost inaudible snores, the moment almost felt like one of those he already lived through, like going back in time. For this short period of time, everything was fine. Not that Altair would cherish this, what he had in Malik, back as a teenager, let’s be honest. However, he could do that now. He had as much time as until Malik would start to stir, maybe even until he opened his eyes if Altair would push his imagination. It was strange stealing these minutes or seconds (like when Malik threatened him with sleeping on a couch) instead of just having them. It felt wrong. As long as they lasted it was fine. They always ended, though, and with each such case, every time they “relived” their past, it was more and more frustrating not to have it back yet.

Sure, it was basically just a handful of days since he came here, with _Georgie_ , not Malik, as his romantic interest. The knowledge might’ve partially stop him from making a move (aka “something idiotic” as Malik would say) – at first. Then it turned into a reason to hurry this up, make things move faster somehow, anyhow. Get it right. Get them right where they should be. They all.

Altair’s fingers run through the nest of black hair carefully – hair shorter and slightly darker than Georgie’s, yet looking at it (not to mention their eyes), there was easy to gather how Altair even got here. As bad as it sounded, Gie reminded him of Malik. Of course, her personality is completely different, but sharing similar views on things with Altair, it was easy to get on with her, understand each other. He, being at that time in his “bored with sex, really” phase, did not rush into Gie’s bed either, not minding to take it slow – more than that. Even preferring it. It might be possible his sub-consciousness was trying to tell him to make it right with this Al-Sayf sibling at least. Or maybe he was just wanted to do it the right way for once. Period. Who knows. Whatever it was, when he faced Gie’s “antisocial” big brother at the door, it was only a matter of time until the lightbulb would switch on and kick him in the direction of the right sibling, really. The pure blessing was that Georgie was truly golden. Not just as a friend, but as a sister, too. Just the pure chance of meeting Malik’s sister was so slim and to gain a fellow-conspirator in her then… He could be here because of it. Because of it all.

Altair’s fingers started to itch again, on a verge of going through Malik’s hair like once before already. However, before his hand could even get close enough, there came the stirring from next to him. The brunette’s contemplations were suddenly cut in their very middle, swift reaction came readily and automatically, taking their place instead. Lying back down, closing eyes and slowing down his breathing. Textbook example of a person pretending they’re still asleep.

It was not his first time doing this after all.

Something was telling him that Malik would react better when waking up “before” Altair. Hearing the sounds of Malik waking up, most probably blinking several times at first, too, because he _was_ cuddled to Altair’s chest was something of a getting to know Malik’s wake up routine again. Being quiet, except for a barely-there sounding yawn, the rustle of the blanket when it fell off Malik’s upper body, thanks to the man sitting up and…

_Crack, crack._

_Crack._

Altair was very close to not being able to cover his wince at the sound, but he was a pro at this, hence, he stayed asleep to the World. Man…He never liked it whenever his workaholic companion did that. It always sounded like a _broken_ neck more than just stretching it and on the same level of “not liking it” with nails scratching chalkboard. Well, it did not used to happen all the time, of course…only sometimes and Altair very much preferred to give Malik a massage instead of hearing the sound. Not to mention a massage could lead to many things…cracking a neck certainly couldn’t.

Weather the brunette expected roses for his effort or a good morning kiss, he got neither, though. There was a slight silent pause after the fore mentioned particular sound, indeed, but it was soon followed by a nudge careful enough so as not to hurt, yet strong enough to be easy to register.

“Hey,” _So much for eloquence._

That was not how he used to wake him up.

This one time, Altair will let it slide. He was in a good mood. Time to rise and shine, he guessed, then proceeded to play the role of his life.

 

“What’s the difference between a cat and a complex sentence?”

“Blow me away.” The dry comment made Altair grin anyway, the man barely stopping himself from uttering a response to that. Since they were playing nice, he’d behave, though.

“A cat has claws at the end of its paws. A complex sentence has a pause at the end of its clause.” Being sure that Malik would like this one, it was kind of a let-down that, instead, the man only furrowed his brows a bit. He seemed to be half lost in thoughts ever since waking up (and wasn’t it unusual to actually see it on Malik’s face). Obviously he was in no mood for jokes related to his profession.

When Malik called it a day (“night” to be more accurate) -out-finished, Altair went with the flow. He could take the man out again (with some use of The Force – aka Gie, his slowly improving influence or sabotaging the electricity in the whole building if such need would arise) some other time. There was still one more thing that he was determined to accomplish today, though.

“What did the janitor yell after he jumped out of the closet?” They were getting closer to the apartment building Malik and Gie lived in, back home and the time to make Malik smile was shortening with each step. There was no time for small talk, desperate times and all that.

“Supplies!” Was that…? There was either a tick in one of Malik’s lip corners or his silly jokes were starting to take its toll. Malik has always had a weak spot for those. This was not enough, though. Altair was sure…so damn sure that this part of Malik could not change even with the years, it just needed something better. He’ll get it out of the man and he will hear it. They (more like Altair did and Malik tolerated it) made it a game back then from time to time – which one of the jokes will force Malik to crack, make typo in his work or outright throw Malik out of his concentration. On his defense, Altair did that only when Malik spent way too long time working while his _boyfriend_ was at home at the same time and bored. This time, there was only one objective. And he’d better hurry up, because they were already going up via an elevator. Two more floors to go. Altair grabbed at the first next joke that flashed through his mind that could potentially work.

“The newspapers informed about a serious robbery case. Two men broke into a drugstore and stole all the Viagra. The police better be on the lookout for two hardened criminals.”

“Altair, I don’t think-“ A slight tremor in the words spoke something different, though. Nobody could make him think that it was caused by the strain from unlocking and opening the flat door. He was close.

“Two fish are in a tank. One turns to the other and says, ‘How do you drive this thing?’”

Touché!

The snorting sound was soft – maybe even more than he remembered.

“I hate you.” What was even better than the snort or the obvious lie was the laugh that followed.

“You’re an ass.” Malik added as if the first part was not enough, but seeing the man so relaxed for the first time ever since Altair came here, he would take it. Not without the usual cheeky self, though.

“You like this ass.” They were so close to each other and it was a welcomed change to see Malik’s eyes shine with something else than rage. Altair did not see him happy for so long…

His hand started to move up of its own, but it was too slow.

“Smells of bad pickup lines.” Malik exaggeratedly sniffed him, before turning on his heel and leaving for his room. He still could not hide the smile that was about to struggle free on his lips. Watching his receding back, only now Altair saw Gie with her jaw hung low, surprise clear in her eyes before her face lit up. There was no doubt her brother noticed her too, his step halting for a millisecond, but then continuing on his merry way in the same calm manner. For some reason, his sister reminded of a bright sunny day after that even more.

When the door to Malik’s room stayed pointedly open, Altair did not hesitate to follow, only simply high-fiving Gie on his way there.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Extra thanks to [Silverywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverywolf/pseuds/Silverywolf) \- I might've not answered in the comments section, but I know about all of the kudos and comments and I love you all more and more with each one of them. [Silverywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverywolf/pseuds/Silverywolf), I got a glance at your comment at weekend and I was _so_ hyped to write another part...until rl happened, lol. But still, you guys drive me to keep going, so here's another part. :) It's shorter and more like "meh, not much important", but at least I am adding up more details. xD Enjoy.

 

 

 

Waking up, curled into the welcoming warmth, Malik was yet to find out the source of it. His brain, heavily slowed down with the mists of recent deep sleep was, thanks to them, in no rush to solve that particular mystery, though. The obliviousness let Malik enjoy the sense of safety and calm that was missing for quite a long time. He could truly relax and not worry about anything at all. It would be a horrible mistake to think that Malik was less strict or critical now, not to mention comparing him to some kind of a puppy, who will simply roll over at whichever whim of its owner. He might be relaxed (and still sleepy), but he didn't turn into an imbecile. That being said, he did welcome the additional familiarity surrounding the blanket cocoon he was in.

The sun was shining onto his back, helping with keeping the right temperature going, but there was no ignoring the sounds of a city being back awake. Irregular sounds of cars passing by near the place forced Malik’s mind to slowly fight its way out through the foggy depths of sleep and there was no avoiding the full on realization of where did he end up sleeping either. the issue was not the rooftop, though. It was more the fact that he ended up in one extra embrace than just Morpheus' one. To be fair, his own hand was atop it all. Malik’s mind could not comprehend nor properly evaluate the situation fully as of yet. Even though he managed to sit up, his eyes just kept on slowly blinking at Altair’s barely moving (breathing) form. Closing his eyes again and letting a light breeze run through the nest atop his head, Malik did not want to think about anything for once, the moment feeling admittedly nice.

Rough mornings were usual for him. That did not mean no waking up. He did – whether it was in order to get in time to classes or write some part of this or that, he woke up. Not like a cheery morning person, though. Coffee usually solved the problem and back in times there was even a chance of an already made breakfast. Malik could swear on his education that Altair could burn boiling water (he was a living witness), but somehow he did passably with toasts and eggs. Nowadays, coffee _had to_ solve the problem and his body must’ve know that there’s no other option, because it grew used to such regime, but… And there went his determination not to think about anything – most importantly about Altair. Knowing there was no way of avoiding it now, he might as well wake the cause of it up, too.

 

If Gie had any doubts left about when Malik and Altair know each other from, they were all gone now. There was also an easy answer to what (correct: who) was the cause of Malik’s long lost smiles she remembered as well. Sure, her brother smiled even before (scarcely, but he did), however, when he was attending school away from home, living at dorm, too, after some time the smiles started to seep in each time he visited back home for a weekend. Now, her brother had always that annoying habit of trying to hide the smiles, but he was apparently short on some of those (otherwise she would not remember them, now eat it, big brother!).

It was...inexpressible how much she missed the smile, laugh of her brother and actually hearing the sound of it again made her realize that the feeling was much stronger than what she felt until then. As kids, she and Malik were close. Yeah, she got annoyed how he always kept her under his wing, fulfilling a role of a big brother to a point where they argued because she was big enough to take care of herself (sweet youth). The arguments aside, they did get along well and if she tried hard she would probably be able to feel Malik ruffling her hair in a a big bro gesture (luckily she had a pixie cut back then, otherwise she’d bite his hand off for ruining her braids she evolved her hairstyle to a year after he left for school). She was the devil and he was her guard that laughed at her antics from time to time. Then he was gone. And she missed it all. When he came back after he finished the school, it was still the Malik they knew, yet different. More closed off (even more than his previous nerdy self) she’d say. He was there again, though, and even though Gie made a lots of friends in the meantime, it still felt better having him back, all his concentration (working on his thesis) and quietness (because now he had no idea what she was up to and she sure as hell was not gonna admit anything – unless it was funny) notwithstanding. The point being: smiles were not up to discussion back then – not the old ones, anyway.

Hence, she was just ant’s butt (as in short distance) away from calling Altair magic. She should've been surprised, though, really. Not to mention Malik leaving the door of his room open when both men arrived back home, even after seeing her standing there... He did not offer her a smile, but she could live with that – for now. The exchange for being able to see her brother blush instead was a fair one.

When both Altair and Malik disappeared behind the – from then on closed – door, she returned to her own room to gather all of Altair’s things and then she stealthily left them next to the Malik’s room’s door. When she went by there again, the bag, full of the brunette's stuff was gone. No screams or sounds of something hitting someone, nor crashing came out of the closed room either.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am honestly gonna fall headfirst on my keyboard. This will need some serious rewriting. Probably. Uploading this (late again) shamefuly without proofreading it (aka your eyes will bleed). No strength for shame either. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

The door to Malik’s room was just a first step. Malik never told him literally, but since entering the room after its rightful occupant was met with no protests, Altair certainly was not gonna look a gifted horse in the mouth. No word came even when his feet – and admittedly the rest of his body also – turned up back on the threshold of the room, returning from a trip to the kitchen, readily passing it. What said volumes about the silence was the pure fact he re-appeared not only armed with food, but also with a bag of clothes that Gie must’ve leave by the door  (she was an angel). Noticing that tiny detail, only then Malik gave him a look, but not more than that before returning back to his “Die, keyboard, die!” typing fervor. This one had to be quite something apparently.

When the evening came, Altair genuinely started to wonder, how their situation is going to actually unfold. Malik, for his part, was not helpful at all, of course. No hint of what is his idea of sleeping arrangements. The man did not seem intent to go to bed anytime soon either, hence, method of "take what is left" was inapplicable. As much as Altair was used to go after what he wanted like a hound on a hunt and as much as he truly might be "ever hopeful", he was no idiot – contrary to what Malik enjoyed to call him. There was no chance the man would welcome him as a company in his bed. When they slept outside, Altair was just lucky that they were, well, outside. Malik simply always liked warmth. Such weakness had its limits, though, and it was not a wise idea to push them now.

Hence, he, reconciled with his faith, made his bed (again) on the floor. Surprisingly enough, he fell asleep soon after to the sound of lighter typing in the background, too.

 

* * *

 

Even a snail-speed did not stop _a_ development. If somebody tried to put it into a picture form, each night or kind of a hanging out nap saw Altair a bit closer to the bed. As much as Malik was trying to keep his annoyed facade going and on, things were simply gradually changing for them and if he should be honest at least to himself, he did not do his best to avoid it. He chose the opposite, actually – simply letting things happen. They had talks – no yell-fests, but rather real calm talks about utter nonsense and somehow those were the best ones and most giving, getting them closer again. Neither of them tiptoed around the other – well, yes, Altair still respected Malik’s exclusive claim on the bed, but that was just about that. They were back at ribbing each other – Altair nagging mercilessly and Malik repaying him his affection dryly in return. They still did not “get their freak on” – and thank you, sis, there is not ever going to be any after hearing you sing-rap…what the even…what was that? And of course Altair could laugh his ass off. Must have been something real dreadful then.

The fact still stood out, clear as a neon sign flashing into the deep dark night, though. Malik did not stop it. There was no surprise when one day found him lying on his side on the bed with Altair loosely spooning him. They were both completely relaxed and one muscled arm was thrown over Malik’s side, “stealthily” drawing random patterns on his hip. How exactly did they get there? He honestly could not tell – or remember. He was simply soaking up the proximity, warmth, strange calm that started to settle over them as of late – even when arguing – since they went out (Altair did not persuade him to leave again, but apparently, no matter the battlefield, the brunette was at home). As sappy as it sounded even in his own head, Malik did not want to loose this. Not again. For all of the gray hair he’s going to prematurely get for sure, it was worth to continue. Like it was worth back then to the moment he could not make strides walk the same. like the memory was even now.

As of late, Altair’s cellphone came back to life for the last two days. The whole time that Altair was visiting here, his phone must’ve been on silent or something, because he saw him using it (for more than just glancing at the time) only twice. The sudden trilling sound that popped the “their own reality” bubble that formed around their trio and as absurd as it sounded, it set alarms in Malik’s head. Realization that there was still the rest of the World did not appear as easy as it sounded at all. It was exactly that what took Altair away from him the last time, too, after all.

Deciding it was going to _be_ fine; to suck it up, he only incrementally strengthened his own hold on the arm embracing him. The way Altair was all touchy feely, though, there was no doubt he noticed anyway, though. Trying to hide the subtle reflex behind some

reasoning, he shot of with the first question that came to mind.

“What do you do for work anyway?” Coming to think of that, it even wasn’t such a stupid question. What _was_ stupid was the fact that even after three weeks, Malik actually did not know the answer.

“I’m an BASE jumping instructor.” Came a reply that, obviously, was not even worth stilling Altair’s fingers in the middle of drawing yet another pattern into Malik’s skin for. The man’s heart, a substitute for a canvas’ innards themselves, froze over, though.

_Well, Altair never did anything by halves, did he…_

Fear hailed “defrost” onto his anger and elevated pulse then and trademark scowl only then making Malik realize it was missing in the first place _and what an utter wanker!_

The room was silent.

_Dear idiot, did you heard of the silence before –_

And apparently Altair never did, because he did _not_ made a mad dash for it the very same second.

A book hit Altair’s head.

Fast.

Hard.

“You told me you’re staying, you fucker!” And did he honestly thought Malik is an idiot who did not know such people travelled around the whole damn World to get their kicks out of the shit?!

“I am, though!”

“No, you’re not! You travel a whole fucking World!”

_Trying to kill yourself in the process!_

“Malik, what the hell?!” Altair already made a quick jump out of the bed, to avoid any other physical harm, possibly maiming, since they were so close just seconds ago. On his face sat an uncomprehending look.

_As if he had any right-_

“I told what my job is right the first day here. What’s so wrong about it now, all of a sudden?”

And exactly that made Malik grew beet red in his face. Because, without knowing it, the brunette pointed out at Malik’s own fault. Unable to rile a sudden tsunami wave of… _everything_ when seeing Altair for the first time after twelve years, he not only acted like an utter moron just now, but he was also frustrated and desperate now – by his own fault. That was just so-!

He flung yet another book at Altair out of the anger.


End file.
